Embrace
by MidnightDreams261
Summary: *Miles/Charlie* He saves her life and she begins to see him in a totally different light on their journey to rescue her brother. It's so wrong, so totally messed up and yet she can't help it.
1. Nightfall

Nightfall

Warning: Miles/Charlie pairing. You have been warned, hope you like it, please read and review.

* * *

He held her in his arms, letting her cry into his shirt, her tears falling rapidly as she sobbed openly unable to stop. He felt his own eyes water. He barely knew the woman but she had given him advice and shared her past with him in an attempt to make him open his eyes to the long lost niece in his arms. She didn't deserve to go the way she did but he knew deep down she was now at peace with her loved ones.

He awkwardly rubbed Charlies back, the action causing her to cry even harder and her arms latched onto him. He looked over and saw Nate staring at them, the spy seemed … concerned. He narrowed his eyes and Nate caught his warning and abruptly looked towards the ground instead.

Nora stood in complete silence, her face saddened as Aaron stood next to her, hand over mouth, tears forming.

It was just the four of them now as he didn't count nor trust Nate one bit, and all he knew was that they had to get to his nephew, had to save him before he was given to Sebastian.

Right then and there he felt his heart melt, feeling his niece clinging to him as her sobs mellowed out, he held on, he meant what he said. He wasn't going anywhere, he was here to stay, and he would make right the wrongs he'd done.

* * *

Days went by and Charlie still felt saddened over the woman she'd realized had always been there for her, passing. She took a deep breath as she gathered wood, her blade chopping into limbs of trees for the firewood she needed.

The group had decided to camp out for the night as today had been a long and strenuous hike. Everyone had crashed out as soon as they made camp and she awoke to find herself freezing from the dropping temperatures and decided to build a fire to keep them or at least herself warm.

So she found herself out in the middle of the night, gathering wood and lost in her thoughts now that she was alone at the moment.

One thing she was grateful for was that her uncle hadn't left like he was originally planning to. She thought for sure she would be alone, but he'd held her while she cried and assured her he'd stay.

And she believed him.

Crunch….

Her thoughts were abruptly cut off when the sounds of leaves crunching filled her ears. "Uncle Miles? Aaron? …..Nora?" She called out, clutching the knife tightly in her hand, the wood falling to the ground.

* * *

Miles felt it, something was wrong. With an agitated groan he shifted, effectively waking himself out of the uncomfortable slumber he'd fallen into. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up on end and he rolled over from his sleeping position, just as a dagger came down where his head had been moments before.

With a swift kick, he sent the man above him reeling backwards as he stood up. The man laughed at him as he lay on the ground and he kicked him again, knocking him out as Nora and Aaron awoke. Nate stood on alert; still standing next to the tree he'd tied him to once they had made camp.

Her scream filled his ears and he took off on a tear, sword unsheathed as he sprinted along the heavily wooded area, not bothering to look back at his companions.

In the distance, Miles could see his niece being pinned to the ground by some burly bastard and with a cry of anger he threw himself at the stranger, ramming him into the ground. The man struggled and Miles brought his fist down, repeatedly, slamming his knuckles with a sickening crunch into the man's cheek. Blood flew out of his mouth and he moved to hit him again when his niece screamed and he turned to see her being thrown against another man, a gun at her head.

Aaron and Nora had caught up and stood off to the side, hands up in surrender, as two other men emerged from the darkness, guns drawn and aimed at them. Everyone remained silent as Miles slowly stood to face the man holding Charlie captive.

"Don't try anything stupid Matheson, all we want is your cooperation." The militia man sneered, "And maybe a little fun with this one." His free hand grasped her waist tightly and she cried out, unable to move.

Miles could feel his blood boiling and in this moment he had no idea what to do. If he lashed out she could be shot, if he didn't….he shuddered to even finish the thought were the man to get away with her.

As he stared down Monroe's man, he noticed movement in the distance behind him.

Nate.

That damn boy had somehow managed to escape and he was coming closer.

"Monroe asked for this one, but I am sure he wouldn't mind if we had our fun first men." The leader smirked as he held Charlie tighter.

The two followers laughed and the man opened his mouth to speak once more when a surprised look came over his face.

Blood pooled out of his mouth and he coughed before falling to his knees, gun clattering to the ground, an arrow protruding from his backside.

Nate stood in the distance, bow drawn.

In this instance, Miles couldn't be more grateful and he nodded in approval before all hell broke loose. The remaining men rounded on Charlie as Nora and Aaron ran at them.

Without another thought Miles ran towards his niece and before she could utter a word, he threw her over his shoulder, smirking at her string of colorful words as he ran through the forest, getting her to safety.


	2. Movement

Movement

A/N: Thank you all sooo much for the reviews and favorites :D I am really enjoying writing this story, keep up the reviewing hehe, please and thank youuuuu :D

* * *

"You asshole!"

"Language!" Miles smirked as he set down his niece rather ungracefully in the clearing.

She glowered at him, anger firing off of her, "You left them back there!"

"I saved you!"

"And left them to die!" With that she turned, storming back in the direction they had come from.

He groaned and raced towards her, jerking her backwards, "They can take care of themselves Charlie!"

"Let me GO!"

"No!"

She made to jerk her arm out of his vice like grip when she heard voices behind them.

Nora and Aaron emerged from the shadows, all bruised and banged up but thankfully in one piece. Nate strode behind them, flinging his bow over his shoulder, smirking at her.

He actually had the audacity to smirk at her and she found herself blushing as she spoke, "I am so glad you're all okay, I don't know what Uncle Miles was thinking when he …"

Nora held up a hand, her knuckles bruising already, "Don't apologize," She looked directly at Miles, "He was merely trying to get you to safety Charlie."

"At your expense!"

Aaron coughed and moved towards her, "We handled it." He smiled softly at her, reassuring her.

Miles sighed, moving towards the group, "See? So stop making me out to be the bad guy here!"

Charlie rolled her eyes and moved away from him towards Nate, "Thank you."

The young spy smirked and stared at her, clearly enjoying that he was making her extremely uncomfortable. "For what?"

"For taking out that militia man….you didn't have to."

"I know." He made to say more but Miles cut him off.

He stood in the center of the group, addressing everyone, "So its nightfall and I know everyone is tired but we have to keep moving, those weren't the last of Seba….Monroe's men, more will come when they don't return."

Aaron groaned and shook his head in complete and total frustration as Nora spoke up, "He's right, they won't stop, and you should know that." She narrowed her eyes at Nate who just shrugged innocently.

"Let's gather our things and get moving." Miles spoke as he grabbed his satchel, slinging it over one shoulder. He walked over towards Nate who was busy grabbing the rest of the supplies, "So, just because you saved my niece doesn't mean we are good."

Nate looked up at the older man, "I figured."

"You're still a spy but for now I won't bind your hands together, just don't try anything stupid." He patted his sword for emphasis and the younger man nodded as he fell in step beside him.

* * *

Hours later the group found themselves half dragging themselves through the forest, the sun's rays peeking through the clouds already as they continued maneuvering through the thick greenery.

Charlie yawned and stretched, stumbling over her footing and nearly knocking into Aaron who was looking more and more zombie like as the night carried into day.

Miles looked back, seeing how worn out and completely exhausted everyone looked. He sighed and turned, "Alright let's camp for the night."

"Day you mean?" Nora chuckled as she stopped in her tracks, setting her things down. Everyone else followed suit and soon everyone lay on the cold hard grass covered ground, attempting to fall asleep.

Miles lay on his side, trying to get comfortable and not succeeding in the least.

He could hear the soft snoring from the odd group of people he'd become used to and smirked before finally falling into a half decent slumber himself.

* * *

The rays of light nearly blinded her as she opened her eyes, yawning and stretching, she slowly sat up. Everyone seemed out like a light and she smiled as she stood, ready to start the day, well what was left of it.

Miles groaned and slowly sat up, seeing his niece ambling around the greenery. He sighed and stood up from his bed roll, slowly packing it in and nudging Aaron who lay in a tangle on his makeshift bed, with his foot.

One by one everyone began to wake and stretch.

Nate groggily stood and walked towards Charlie to get water from the stream, filing his canteen. He risked a glance at her and spoke, "I'm sorry about what happened to Maggie. I just wanted you to know that."

She stared at him in surprise but nodded her head, "Thank you."

They conversed amongst themselves much to the displeasure of Miles who was loading his gear back up alongside Nora and Aaron.

Nora noticed his stance and smirked, "Don't approve of her new boyfriend?"

Aaron chuckled at this, seeing how Nora was teasing him and Miles noticeably stiffened, "Over my dead body would that boy become her boyfriend!"

The older woman just laughed outright and packed the last of her essentials into her pack, "Overprotective much?"

"Cautious." He glared at her, "And the boy is a spy, in case you forgot about that."

"Wow if I didn't know better I'd almost say someone was jealous." Aaron remarked as he came over towards them, his pack slung over his shoulder.

Miles turned on him, "Shut up Aaron before I decide to leave you here tied to a tree and gagged." He growled before storming off towards the engrossed couple at the stream.

Aaron raised a brow at Nora, "Touchy isn't he?" She just rolled her eyes and shook her head as they looked on at their miffed leader heading towards the two teenagers.

* * *

"So why are you still here?" Charlie finally mustered up the courage to ask the spy point blank about his motives. "You could leave you know."

Nate had finished filling his canteen and turned, sitting on the grass. "I know." He stared off in the distance and she huffed.

"Why do you do that? I am asking a question and you just give me a one worded answer."

He laughed and looked at her again, "You fascinate me Charlie."

She rolled her eyes, "Stop trying to change the subject!"

Nate opened his mouth once more but was cut off by a deeper and annoyed voice.

"Time to go."

Miles stood there, obviously not moving until they both got to their feet, Charlie moving in front of him, heading back to Aaron and Nora.

The former militia leader whirled around as soon as Charlie was far enough ahead of them, "Leave Charlie alone."

The spy raised a brow and both stared each other down, "What's it to you?"

This boy was getting brave and that was something Miles would not stand for, especially from someone whom he knew had ulterior motives.

"That is my niece and the only reason I haven't run you through yet is because of her, I am asking you _nicely _to stay the fuck away from her." He ground out with a sarcastic, "Please."

"I saved her life."

Miles fought to keep his building rage under control as all he really wanted to do in that moment was punch the arrogant son of a bitch in the face. "You may have saved her life but I know you have some sort of secret agenda and you will keep your distance from her or you and I are going to have issues boy."

Before Nate could respond, Nora's voice cut in, "Ready to go now ladies?" She called loudly and sarcastically from the distance, Aaron and Charlie at her side, looking at the two men curiously.

"Yeah let's go." Miles spoke as he made his way to the front, leading the way.

Nate fell into place beside Charlie despite her uncles warning.

Charlie looked at him, "What did he say?"

When he said nothing she continued "I can tell something happened."

He remained silent, staring ahead at the road in front of them and she growled under her breath, marching right up towards her Uncle and grabbing his arm, pulling him roughly to the side.

Everyone else stopped, staring at the twosome. Miles looked down at the hand roughly gripping his arm and yanked it out of her grasp as she pulled them out of earshot of the group.

"What the hell Charlie!"

She glared at him, "What did you say to Nate?!"

He groaned, resisting the urge to just walk off. "Nothing."

"Really? Nothing? Then why is he acting weird around me now?"

She obviously wasn't going to drop it anytime soon and he growled, "I told him to back off. Charlie you don't know him, all we know is he was a spy for the militia and I am not taking any chances. He saved your life but it doesn't mean anything."

"How does it not mean anything?!"

He opened his mouth to respond when he heard something.

_Shit!_

They were not alone.

He put his hand on his sword and grabbed Charlie by her arm, pulling her behind himself.

She jerked her arm away and made to yell at him when militia emerged from the clearing all around them.

Nora had drawn her sword and Nate his bow and arrow. Aaron stood in between ready to fight.

The leader of this squadron of militia laughed at them and spoke, "We came for the girl. Give her us and we will leave you alone."

"Sure you will." Miles drawled sarcastically.

"I promise Matheson, just hand her over; she isn't of any use to you anyway."

"Fuck you."

The leader laughed, "Gentlemen," He looked to the men holding everyone at gunpoint, "Take the girl. Actually, take all of them. We will bring them to Monroe and see what he wants to do with them."

The men turned and closed in on Nora, Nate, and Aaron.

"Traitor!" One of them hissed at Nate as he spit in his face, throwing his bow and quiver onto the ground as they were placed in chains.

"Uncle Miles…."

"Stay close by me."

She watched in fear as the people she'd begun to think of as friends were placed in irons. Nora mouthed the word 'run' at her as she looked back up at the guard standing in front of her.

Nora lashed out, letting her knee connect with his pelvis and watched in triumph as he fell to the ground, clutching himself.

Nate and Aaron both took the same cue and attacked the two guards in front of them.

To Charlies horror she realized they were creating a diversion to give her and Miles time to escape.

Miles grabbed her wrist and she felt the tears coming out. She wouldn't leave them behind, she couldn't. She tried to jerk away from him but his grip became forceful.

He could see she was determined and she wouldn't budge, she wanted to save them. He knew what they wanted them to do; Aaron repeatedly mouthed 'Run' at him. They knew it was only a matter of moments before they were put back in irons.

Without another thought, he pulled Charlie roughly towards him and she slammed into his chest, struggling against him before he hoisted her into the air, throwing her over his shoulder like he had done the night before.

She cried out as he took off on a tear through the forest with her, leaving their companions behind.

"Noooo!"

Her voice echoed and the militia turned to see the two fleeing out of sight.

"Fuck!" Miles glanced back to see some of the men coming after them. He hissed at Charlie, "Unless you want us both to get killed I suggest you please SHUT UP!"

She sobbed quietly as she watched the men coming closer, one attempting to fire at them as an arrow went through his chest.

In the distance she saw Nate smile slightly at her as he fired off another arrow before being subdued.

They became a blur as Miles ran faster through the green lush forest, not stopping for a moment even though thanks to the weight of his niece he felt as though his shoulder could drop off at any second.

* * *

"I can walk you know. I'm not that slow!" Charlie yelled in his ear, causing Miles to wince at her shrillness before unceremoniously dropping her to the ground.

"Have it your way, but keep up!"

She glared at him as she began to run beside him, her tears long since dried on her face as they continued running.

"You left them; again, you just left them all there."

He finally stopped in his tracks, feeling they were at a safe enough distance for the moment. "Yes I did and they wanted us to."

"Well…."

He cut her off abruptly, "So you would have us get captured just like them and then what? How did you expect to save your brother then?"

She flinched, realizing he was right and hating it.

"Look," He softened his tone, seeing how vulnerable she was at the moment, "Your heart is in the right place Charlie, but if we are going to save your brother, we can't get caught. The others know that, that's why they created the diversion and I know Nora, she'll come up with a plan. Remember, she's been on the other side before."

She nodded her head, sighing. "So then, what do we do now?"

He stretched out his aching arm and shoulder as he spoke, looking up at the sky which was slowly turning to nightfall.

"We camp somewhere because we need to find our bearings now and it won't be tonight that's for sure." He could hear the sound of wolves in the far distance.

He watched as she just nodded her head once more, rubbing her arms. "It's cold."

"Yeah guess a cold front is coming through." He mused aloud.

He could hear the sound of a stream nearby and he unrolled his bed roll, "I don't know about you but I am going to rinse off."

She watched as her Uncle surveyed the area before being seemingly satisfied enough to go towards the stream to 'rinse off' as he'd said.

At the stream, he dipped his hand in the frigid water, shivering at how cold it was before pulling off his clothes one at a time.

* * *

Charlie gathered the wood for the fire they would need, placing them down in the grass for her uncle to light up. She sighed and sat down, just staring at the sky, lost in her own thoughts when his voice nearly gave her a heart attack.

"You gonna shower now?"

She just about screamed as he sat next to her, startling her.

"It's just me." He laughed dryly.

She elbowed him playfully and a small smile danced across his face. "And here we all thought you didn't know how to smile."

"Ha ha, you are real funny!" He shook his head, "Go get cleaned up and I will set everything else up and start the fire."

Charlie nodded her head and she went to the stream, nearly screaming at the frigid temperature as she stripped and jumped in.

* * *

At least thirty minutes had gone by and Miles was drinking some of the leftover alcohol he had as he sat by the fire he'd started. He found himself lost in his thoughts, thinking of home, of his life before the power had gone out when he suddenly realized Charlie still wasn't back yet.

Grumbling under his breath, he stood up and made his way towards the stream, wondering what in the hell was taking her so long and prayed she hadn't been taken by militia or worse….

"Charlie?" He called out.

No response. As he neared the gently flowing river, he noticed her clothes strewn on the rocks and looked out, about to call for her again when he saw someone standing in the moonlight, someone completely naked, washing in the stream, the light outlining her soft form and water gleaming from her body.

He froze at the sight before to his complete and total horror he realized as she scrubbed her hair, it was Charlie standing there.

Shaking his head to clear his mind of the inappropriate thoughts that invaded his head before realizing it was his damn niece standing there, he turned and walked away quickly, hoping she didn't see him.

* * *

Miles sat at the campsite, watching the fire, waiting for her to return as he thought of anything but her naked body. He blamed his reaction on lack of feminine companionship. He was a man after all and he had needs but the thoughts that had briefly entered his mind before realizing he was staring at his niece were far beyond anything innocent.

He groaned and took a swig of his liquor.

The sound of footsteps, her footsteps, alerted him to her presence. She sat across from him and rung her long hair out before reaching for a piece of the meat he'd strung up over the fire. "What is this?"

"Squirrel, it was the only thing I could find." He managed to find his voice; thanking God that she most likely hadn't noticed his presence out there by the stream.

She smiled and ate it in quiet, seeming to be in a much better mood than earlier.

He joined her, eating in silence and just listening to the lively nature around them. She let out a yawn and he stretched, realizing just how tired he was and made to lay down when she spoke.

"Where do I sleep?"

He raised a brow, "On your bed roll?" As if it were the most obvious answer in the world.

"My bed roll and pack got left behind when you decided to man handle me and run off with me over your shoulder."

_Man handle_

_Bare skin glowing under the light of the moon_

He blinked, clearing away the unwanted thoughts and images accompanying her chose of words before looking over at her, realizing he still hadn't answered her.

He suddenly realized he was the only one with a bed roll and they would have no choice but to share lest he just let her lay on the cold hard ground, and though it might be the better option for the current wave of thoughts flowing, he wouldn't make her do that.

"Well shit…you can just sleep on my bed roll." He ground out before scooting over as far as he could to give her a lot of space.

Charlie nodded and padded over, sitting down and stretching out, "Thanks Uncle Miles."

He nodded, "Goodnight." And rolled over, back facing her.

She smiled and lay down, closing her eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.

Miles lay on his bed roll, attempting to sleep as he internally chided himself for having such an adolescent reaction to seeing his niece in the nude. He sighed and attempted to make himself more comfortable as he finally vanished the thoughts and images out of his mind, eyes closing.


	3. Moonlight

Moonlight**  
**

A/N: Again thank you all soooo much for all the reviews :D I will be updating this again soon and I have a new Miles and Charlie story going up later tonight. Please keep reading and reviewing! :D

PS: The song I had playing for the dance scene when they start using the instruments is 'The Wolf, by Fever Ray' which is featured in Red Riding Hood and also features our main man, Billy Burke. :P

* * *

Brightness

Light streamed through his eyelashes and he blinked, groaning as he stretched. His arm felt completely numb and he suddenly realized he couldn't move it.

Shaking his head, he opened his eyes and had he been in an actual bed he was sure he would have tumbled off from the shock of seeing his niece snuggled into his side, his arm underneath her, wrapped around her shoulder.

What the fuck….

He made to move his arm out from under her when she let out a groan and moved closer into his side.

Fuck

He sighed and stared up at the sky, wondering what in the world he'd done to deserve this punishment.

As he contemplated the ways he could possibly maneuver his arm and person away from her, it seemed fate had other ideas as she mumbled something incoherently before suddenly stirring awake.

"Uncle Miles…" She whispered groggily as she slowly opened her eyes, letting her vision adjust to the sunny afternoon rays.

It was then that she seemed to realize their close proximity and she felt his arm wrapped around her shoulder. "What happened?" She asked, startled as she moved off of his arm and away from him.

He flexed his arm back and forth, getting the blood to flow back into it, shrugging, "Hell if I know. I woke up to my arm being crushed by your head."

She blinked again and stood quickly, shaking out her full head of hair as she yawned again.

He groaned and stood as well, stretching and reaching over to grasp his bag and sword.

"What's for breakfast?" Charlie looked at him, pulling her jacket off and leaving it on the rock near the bedroll.

Miles smirked, "Time to hunt."

She nodded and clambered after him towards the stream nearby, watching as her uncle removed his shoes and socks before wading into the water, sword drawn.

"This is your idea of hunting?"

He looked over at her, beckoning her over with a finger.

Groaning, she removed her own shoes before stepping into the chilly water, yelping at how cold it was as she neared him.

"Look." He gestured towards the water and she looked down to see the fish swimming around near the rocks below.

"Stay still, any sudden movements will scare them off and we will be shit out of luck for breakfast today."

She did her best to remain still, watching him as he leaned over the area where the group of grey colored fish swam together.

He had rolled his sleeves up and she could see the muscle move slightly beneath skin as he moved diligently closer towards their unsuspecting meal.

Sword raised, she felt her breath hitch as he stared down his prey, she could almost see him as a wild animal staking out his target, and suddenly the blade struck and a fish dangled helplessly from the end of it.

Charlie exhaled and watched him raise the sword again before thrusting it through the cold waters, another fish impaled on the end of it as he brought it back up, satisfied and heading back to shore for his shoes.

She blinked and shook her head, why she was suddenly noticing the muscle her uncle had from his years of extensive militia training, she had no idea why and refused to think on it a moment longer as she followed behind him, grabbing her shoes on the way.

"And that's how it's done."

* * *

Charlie laughed as they ate their fish filets, "Really? Just like that?"

"Yep," Miles flashed her a small smile, "Just like that, keep it in mind cause next time it's your turn."

She smiled back and finished her delicious breakfast before standing, "So where do we start heading now?"

Miles sighed, thinking. "We head where Monroe is, which is east of here. Where he is, your brother will be and so will everyone else." As he spoke in between the last few bites of his meal, he stood and began to gather his things.

Getting his bearings correct, he slung his pack over his shoulder and began walking, Charlie falling in step with him, both in silence as they began their trek through nothing but trees and shrubs, bright blue sky glaring down on them.

Hours went by, what felt like hours anyway and the rays of the sun and vividly colorful sky began to be replaced by clouds, getting increasingly dark by the minute.

As they continued their journey, the sky suddenly erupted in a loud crack, wind picked up and both uncle and niece stopped in their tracks, looking upwards just as the rain began to fall.

"SHIT!" Miles cursed as it began to come down in sheets, pouring roughly over them, soaking their clothes completely.

"Now what?!"

He looked at Charlie, "We find a place to camp, this is going to cut in on our time but we have no choice," He yelled out over the beating of the rain.

"Great just great!" She yelled back as they looked for a place with some semblance of shelter from the rainfall.

Running like crazy, they came across a small alcove near the river and set down their bags. It was a tiny spot but would have to do until the weather cleared up.

* * *

An hour passed and they found themselves in their own little worlds, Miles sitting down and going through his pack, Charlie just looking out at the rain as it fell harder and harder.

She stood, leaning against the large rock, staring out at the sky, remembering a happier time when she'd been frolicking in the rain as a little girl with Danny by her side, both laughing and playing.

Miles looked up from what he was dong, he could see she was lost in thoughts, could feel her tension. He sensed she was reminiscing about something.

This rain was obviously not clearing up anytime soon, he noted as the sky turned evn darker, the rain coming down like a waterfall.

He smirked, an idea coming to him. If they were going to be stuck, what better way to pass the time than to give Charlie a lesson?

Anything was better than staying in a tiny enclosed space with her with the kind of thoughts that had crossed his mind lately.

His mind was now made up.

He looked back down at his pack, pulling out his sheathed sword his kept in it in case he needed a backup.

"Charlie."

She turned just as he threw the sword at her, watching her catch it by the casing before walking past her and proceeding to get soaked as he went out by the river.

"What are you doing?!" She yelled out at him, clutching the sword, moving towards him in confusion.

"Teaching you."

"Teaching me what?" She eyed him warily as he circled her, smirking.

"To defend and protect yourself and those around you."

"I'm not helpless." She huffed, "And I can use a sword."

"We'll see." He unsheathed his sword.

Before she had a chance to respond, he struck and just as quickly she threw the blade upwards, catching his, both weapons clanging loudly together.

"Good." He commented before striking again, she smirked and in that moment faltered as he lashed out and the sword aimed at her heart.

Her heart beat fast and she gulped as she clanged her sword against his throwing it off of her. He came back at her just as quickly.

"They won't give up Charlie."

She knew he was referring to the militia when they finally caught up to Danny and their friends.

"I know." She said as they continued to clash, the sounds of metal hitting metal echoing throughout the forest.

The rain continued to beat down steady throughout their fighting, winds gusting around them as they dueled.

Rain or shine, she would have to be able to hold her own when the time came.

Without another thought, she lunged at him, her mouth forming an 'o' of surprise when he struck back with full force.

"Monroe won't go easy, his men won't either." The sword clanged heavily against her own and she nearly lost her footing.

"He and his men will come at us and they won't stop."

With growl, he slashed at her and she gasped before catching his sword, the two locked together momentarily.

"He will use any and all tactics. I know. I trained all of them." His eyes took on a hardened look, a look of self-hate, before flashing angrily and he lunged again.

She found herself stumbling, catching herself before hitting his sword with her own, and blocking him.

"If you make a mistake, hesitate, or leave any sort of opening, he will take it…." She drew her sword away momentarily, thinking she had the upper hand and he sneered at her, grabbing her arm and throwing her against him, her back pressed into his chest as his sword came towards her throat, heart beating rapidly, "Like that. Do. Not. Hesitate. No matter what," And with that, he pushed her away, sword coming down.

She whirled on her heel, metal clashing upon metal and he smiled, "Good."

"Why?"

He hit her sword, nearly sending it flying out of her hand. "Why what?" His face inches from her own as he brought his sword down, attempting to send her to her knees.

She proved stronger, pushing against him with everything she had, "Why did you do it? Why did you join?"

He chuckled darkly, "Why did I start it you mean?" And she threw him off of her, he caught his footing just as she yelled out, striking his blade.

"I thought we could control it, we could reform a sort of government." He struck back, "I saw so many people killing over senseless things and I thought it made sense, it would restore order and stop chaos."

"Instead you created chaos." Charlie spoke, clashing metal against metal once more, the blades locked in an endless dance.

He side stepped, jerking the sword sideways as she caught it. "Yes instead we, I, created it. Monroe, Sebastian, he loved it, he soaked it in." He voice took on a bitter tone, "I tried to show him reason, tried to make him see he was going too far, but he wouldn't listen and he craved even more power, the chance to control the world. All he needed was the ability to turn the electricity back on and he'd have everyone at his feet, the world at his beck and call."

His sword hit hers angrily, forcefully and she ground back, nearly slicing his arm. He came at her again, not letting up and she came back just as rough.

"So you left."

"So I left." He nodded, "And I never looked back."

"Wow."

"Yep." He hit her sword again, both clashing harshly.

Water fell even harder as they continued to fight, Charlie gaining the upper hand surprisingly as she dodged and maneuvered more easily over the slick ground.

He moved in closer, seeing she was getting more comfortable and knowing this would be her biggest mistake, he took this opportunity to teach her a valuable lesson whilst not quite thinking it through. His sword swung against hers and she swung outward and over just as he swung around, knocking the sword from her hand, the sheer force sending his niece backwards.

Miles reached out and grabbed onto her arm, pulling her harshly towards him just as his own footing slid from the wet grass. "Shit!" He yelled as she slammed against him and they both went falling towards the ground, him slamming into it as she fell against him, knocking the wind out of him momentarily.

"Fuck!" He cursed loudly.

Her arms clenched his arms, his nicely sculpted arms she noted mentally before shaking her head, wondering what in god's name would possess her to think of his arms in that way again, or any part of his anatomy for that matter, she slowly pushed off of him, face flushed.

He had his hand wrapped around her arm and he let go immediately as she made to stand, noting silently that her face was turning different shades of red.

Both looked down at the fallen sword before looking up at each other. "Not bad." Miles conceded.

She smiled, "I have a good teacher."

He smirked, "I guess you do. You still need more practice though. "

She laughed as she retrieved the sword that lay near her feet.

Neither had realized during their duel just how much the weather had quieted down, now sprinkling here and there.

"Should we stay and make camp or continue onward?" Miles decided to give her the choice.

"We keep going."

He nodded and went to grab his pack, she came up and held out the sword, "No it's yours now."

"Really?"

"Yep. Consider it repayment for leaving the sword you had along with your other things at camp when we had to make a run for it."

She smiled and wrapped the belt and sheath around her before sliding the sword in it. "You mean when you ran off with me on your shoulder like some sort of damsel in distress." Her eyes rolled.

"Whatever." He smirked as he slung his pack over his shoulder.

* * *

The late afternoon turned to nightfall as they made their way into a strange new town. Little houses spaced out from each other lined either side of the road and they tiredly kept on going.

A light suddenly shone and both Charlie and Miles looked over, on full alert, Miles pushing his niece behind himself.

"Sir? Ma'am?"

A young woman walked closer, a candle in hand, lighting up a small area around her. "Are you lost?"

"No just passing through," Miles spoke, hand on his sword.

The woman just smiled and nodded, "I understand, well if you are in need of a place to stay for tonight, we have room. It's not much but you both look exhausted."

He removed his hand from the sword, relaxing a bit, realizing the woman posed no threat to them, "Actually that would be great."

"Follow me."

He grabbed Charlie by the arm, pulling her beside him as they walked towards one of the houses, out towards the back.

A group of men and women, stood scattered around what must have been a backyard at one point, conversing, drinking, and laughing amongst themselves.

The woman turned to them, "Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

They nodded and she lead them to a table with alcohol and cups of water, food lining the other half of the table, legs of various animals and thighs.

"My name is Jane." The lady introduced herself, a man coming to her side, "And I am William, her husband."

Charlie smiled as she drank the water back greedily, "I'm Charlotte, Charlie."

"Miles." Miles spoke in between gulping back his water as he poured himself a cup of whiskey.

"It's a pleasure to meet you two, what brings you here?"

"Trying to find her brother." Miles stated, obviously not willing to go into any more detail.

The couple exchanged looks, "Militia?"

He nodded.

"They took our son." No other words were needed and Charlie continued eating quietly, feeling their sadness at the topic, knowing what must have occurred.

Jane turned suddenly, "Well I don't know about you two but we all gather out here and just listen to nature and sometimes we sing songs of the past that we can still remember, something to pass time, to bring a little light into our lives."

Miles raised a brow.

Charlie watched curiously.

One of the men in the back moved forward, bringing odd shaped furniture towards the center.

She recognized one as an old set of drums like something she remembered vaguely on the tv.

Another man stood with weird shaped rounded clubs in hand. Well what she assumed were clubs.

Miles noticed her confusion and whispered as he took a swig of his drink, "Maracas."

"What?"

"Maracas, they used to use them for music, you shake them and they make noise."

"Maracas…." She sounded it out, laughing at how funny the name was.

A woman stepped out finally, what appeared to be a horn of some animal in her hand.

Jane smiled at the two newcomers and spoke out, "These are our new guests for tonight, Miles and Charlie, let's give them a great show."

Her husband beamed at her before grasping her hand, both beginning to dance as the two men and woman began playing their instruments.

Candlelight flickered, causing the area to almost glow. The ambience setting a relaxing tone as the music sailed through the air.

Charlie was in love with it. She hadn't heard music since she was a child and to see this group of people doing it, creating it, and enjoying it, it gave her hope, pure unadulterated hope.

The wife opened her mouth and began to sing and it was the most beautiful and almost alien tone she'd ever heard before.

Maracas shook and drums beat as she sang through it, dancing in her husband's arms.

Slowly everyone began pairing off and Charlie watched longingly, wanting to dance but feeling rather awkward as they were merely passing through and knew absolutely no one.

"May I have this dance?"

She was snapped out of her thoughts as a boy stood in front of her, his blonde hair almost falling into his eyes, hand extended.

She gazed over towards Miles and he nodded his head, watching as she smiled and grasped the boy's hand, being led into grassy meadow, dancing slowly with him.

Miles continued drinking, knowing he should stop but not giving a damn at the moment since he hadn't had a drink in what felt like forever.

He watched as she danced, in this moment completely carefree and not thinking about the fight that lay ahead and he smiled, enjoying seeing her have this moment.

He was just beginning to feel really buzzed and happened to glance up, seeing the boy handing Charlie a drink and watching as she drank it back, her nose crinkling in distaste.

Oh hell no

He watched a moment longer to see if she would drink anymore and saw how the boy let his eyes travel up and down his niece's body.

She let out a giggle, obviously enjoying the attention and he growled.

He blamed it on the fact that it was his duty to watch out for her, nothing more as he stood up, taking the last gulp of his whiskey and heading towards the two.

"May I?" He asked sarcastically as the boy opened his mouth, Miles gave him no chance to respond as he pushed in between them, eyes narrowing at the young boy who looked quickly away as he mumbled something about grabbing another drink.

He turned to his niece and grabbed her drink.

"Hey!"

"Hey nothing Charlie! I will not have you getting drunk."

"Why? There are no laws that say I have to be 21 anymore."

She had a point.

"That's beside the point, tomorrow we have to be clear headed and able to head out."

She sighed, he made a good point.

"Fine."

He smirked and downed her drink.

"Hey!"

"I'm old enough and besides I have a high tolerance unlike you."

She pouted and he blinked, trying to flush the images that came to mind with her lips pursed the way they were.

He blamed the thoughts on the alcohol.

"You are such a cute couple!"

A voice startled them and they turned to see another woman smiling at them, dancing with her partner.

"Oh we aren't…"

"She's my…"

They both started at once only to be cut off as the woman came towards them, pushing them against each other, "I know a couple when I see one." And she laughed softly before going back to her dance partner.

Charlie fell flush against her uncle and blushed bright red, the remainder of her, well his drink now, spilling to the floor.

"Sorry."

He groaned mentally and watched as she hurriedly made to sit down. He found himself wondering if she'd ever even danced before…..he remembered going to dances and being asked out. He figured she hadn't as she was so young when the power went out to begin with.

"Charlie?"

She looked up to see Miles standing, hand outstretched, "May I have this dance?"

She smiled at him and took his proffered hand, allowing him to pull her to her feet and back out onto the grassy meadow.

The music flowed and she went with it as he twirled her around slowly, speaking quietly.

"I figured you've never danced before."

She blushed again, "Never. I bet you've danced a lot though."

He chuckled, twirling her in and out, "A few times."

"Thanks."

"For?"

"Giving me this experience."

He smiled softly, one of his rare smiles, "You're welcome."

Silence fell and nature and music surrounded them as he brought her back, showing her how and where to move her feet as they slowly maneuvered around other people dancing.

Soon the grass melted away and the people faded and Charlie saw a beautiful dance floor like she'd seen once on the TV and they were dancing in the middle of it.

She sighed contentedly as he pulled her around, dipping her and pulling her upwards. In this moment, her worries melted, the stress faded, and everything stopped except for them.

He dipped her back down and caught sight of her collarbone, the way it was outlined in the moonlight and suddenly the thoughts were back again.

She looked beautiful in the lighting and he found himself smiling again as he pulled her back up, enjoying the look of pure bliss that graced her face.

He grasped her and pulled her towards him and moved closer almost in a trance as she made to place her arms around his neck when the same woman spoke again, "Such a cute young couple!"

She felt her face flare up once more and they both moved away from each other as though they had been burned.

Miles struggled to get a hold of himself, wondering what the hell had come over him and Charlie felt confused, absolutely confused.

The music began to die down and the lady who introduced herself as Jane came up to them, "Would you like me to show you to your room?"

They nodded and followed behind her as she picked up a lit candle and led them through the back of the house to a room on the other side of the hallway upstairs.

She swung the door open, revealing a king sized four poster bed, a night table with a chair, and desk and dresser on the far side.

"There's not another bed?" Miles asked, finally finding his voice.

Jane turned to him, "All the other rooms are taken so it's just this one left I'm afraid dears."

He nodded and walked inside, Charlie following in silence behind him.

"Well goodnight, and if we don't cross paths again, god bless you on your journey Miles and Charlie." She smiled kindly at them.

"You as well ma'am, thank you." Charlie said, smiling at the older lady as she turned and headed for the stairs.

Charlie closed the door behind herself, locking it and headed towards the bed.

Miles sat in the chair, "You take the bed."

She raised a brow, "And you are going to sleep in that uncomfortable chair?"

He nodded.

"You should just sleep in the bed Uncle Miles." The statement sounded so wrong in her ears but she spoke truth, "You are going to be so uncomfortable tonight."

He sighed inwardly, not as uncomfortable as he would be in such a close proximity with her, once was enough last night and this morning.

When he didn't respond, she turned and blew out the candle lighting their room up before climbing under the covers.

The night became harsh as the cold crept in and Miles woke up half on the chair, half slouching off of it. His back felt like he'd slept the wrong way and he groaned, trying to make himself comfortable and failing miserably.

* * *

It was cold as fuck and he was tired, it felt like he hadn't slept a wink. He looked over at his niece, curled on one side of the bed with the sheets bunched around her.

He groaned and decided in that moment to just ignore his rational side and stood up, heading for the bed.

Charlie rolled over as he sat down on the bed, pulling the covers on his side off and over himself before laying down, sighing contentedly at the softness of the mattress underneath.

She yawned and smiled, seeing that he finally decided to join her on the comfortable bed.

"I told you it was more comfortable."

He looked at her, not at all surprised that he awoke her, "So it would seem."

She smiled at him and rolled over, bunching the sheets around herself again.

Miles stared up at the ceiling, urging himself to go to sleep and the inappropriate thoughts of his damn niece to go away as he closed his eyes, drifting off into slumber.


	4. Heat

**Chapter 4 –Heat **

**A/N: **Thank you sooo much for all the reviews, I appreciatesssss it sooo muchhh, keep reading and reviewing! :D

* * *

**Previously:**

_He groaned and decided in that moment to just ignore his rational side and stood up, heading for the bed._

_Charlie rolled over as he sat down on the bed, pulling the covers on his side off and over himself before laying down, sighing contentedly at the softness of the mattress underneath. _

_She yawned and smiled, seeing that he finally decided to join her on the comfortable bed. _

"_I told you it was more comfortable."_

_He looked at her, not at all surprised that he awoke her, "So it would seem." _

_She smiled at him and rolled over, bunching the sheets around herself again._

_Miles stared up at the ceiling, urging himself to go to sleep and the inappropriate thoughts of his damn niece to go away as he closed his eyes, drifting off into slumber. _

* * *

Morning came and Charlie stretched out, yawning as she blinked, enjoying the smooth firmness of the bed beneath her.

Firmness….

Wasn't the mattress soft when she fell asleep last night?

She shot up to see she was sprawled out atop her sleeping uncle.

Her face burned red and she flung herself off, overestimating herself as she proceeded to fall ass first off of the bed with a loud thud.

Miles woke up with a start, looking around wildly, and ready to attack when he noticed her on the floor. "What the hell are you doing on the ground Charlie?"

"Gee I don't know, it looked comfortable!" She snapped before getting up and heading to the bathroom, her face burning.

He blinked, wondering if he missed something as he stretched and shook his head, women….couldn't live with them or without them it seemed.

* * *

As they walked out of the house, careful not to wake anyone up or so they thought, Jane's voice floated through as the woman ran out to them, a bow in her hand and arrows slung on her back.

"Miles, Charlie, I thought I heard you two leaving. I wanted to give you this for your journey." She thrust the bow at Miles and he took it, looking at her in question, about to protest when she silenced him with her finger.

"I want you to have that as a means of protection and for hunting out there, swords come in handy but bows are better for getting food."

Charlie smiled, "Thank you so much for everything Jane."

The older woman turned to her and smiled back, giving her a hug, "Of course dear, you two take care of yourselves."

Miles nodded and placed the bow and arrows inside his pack.

"I mean it; take good care of this one Miles." Jane winked at them and before either could say another word, she turned and walked back inside, shutting the door behind herself.

Uncle and niece stared at each other, slightly shocked, before heading off down the road and into the thick forest ahead.

* * *

They walked through the clearing and back on the path that would lead to Charlie's brother, his nephew and everyone else.

Hours flew by and he thought of stopping to hunt for food when the crunching of leaves nearby alerted Miles that they were not by themselves anymore.

His hand flew out, stopping Charlie from walking any further and she stared at him curiously before realizing he was listening, hand grasping his sword.

"I hear the sounds of water, run towards it Charlie and don't look back."

She shook her head.

"Now Charlie!"

He drew his sword.

She stayed firmly in place.

"Dammit Charlie!"

And before she could utter a word out he threw her just as a bullet grazed past. "RUN, DAMMIT CHARLIE RUNNNNN!"

She took one last look at him and took off, running as fast as she could and praying he would come out alive as she couldn't do this alone.

She heard another gunshot and tears came down her face as she continued running before coming to the edge of a cliff where the water poured downward into rougher waters, rocks poked out around the area and she skidded to a stop and looked back for any sign of Miles.

Suddenly he came running out of nowhere and came towards her, "Come on Charlie, they are right behind us."

His eye looked bruised but other than that he appeared to be intact at least.

She peered over the edge again, seeing the water was rushing rapidly and Charlie shook her head furiously, no way was she jumping in that, he was crazy; he had finally lost his mind.

"We have to!" He yelled grabbing her arm only to have her shove him away, fear crippling her eyes as she backed away.

He sighed, glancing back, hearing the militia getting closer. "Trust me?"

Her blue eyes locked with his and she nodded without hesitation.

With that, he grabbed her arm again and pulled her against him, "Take a deep breath."

She did and he jumped, her scream echoed through the clearing as they fell into the rushing waters. The water felt like ice cubes prickling as they fell into it, going under.

Charlie rapidly swam upwards, breaking the surface, coughing violently as she swam with the current. She looked around franticly not seeing her uncle anywhere in sight until he came up sucking in air and swimming towards her. She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"Go with the current, we can ride it downstream." He instructed.

She nodded and continued swimming, the rocks hitting her shins and arms occasionally as she tried swimming around them or over them.

As the stream took them down, she felt her arms wearing out and Miles must have noticed because suddenly he was by her side, throwing her on his back, obviously wanting her to hold on. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tried not to lean all her weight on him as he swam through the icy waters.

"Relax kid, years of training in the military remember?"

She smile and kept a hold on him as they swam further down until Miles came to a bank and slowly made his way up it.

Once her feet hit solid ground she let go and waded through the shallow water to shore, shivering as the cold hit her from the cold air flowing through. She moved upwards and over to where a bird sat on the top of a shrub chirping, admiring nature for a moment and attempting to forget how cold she felt.

Miles glanced upward seeing the sun beginning to set once more and lugged his pack onto the grass before leaning against a tree, catching his breath from all the swimming and ahem…extra weight he'd drug through the waters.

He finally caught his breath only to realize Charlie was no longer in front of him, in fact it was unnervingly quiet and she was usually asking what the next course of action was.

"Charlie?" He looked over to see her nowhere in sight.

Panic

It tried taking over him but he squashed it down and grabbed his pack, knowing she couldn't have gotten far.

He moved quickly through the branches and trees in the forest before hearing his name, "General Matheson…."

And he turned on his heel to see to his complete horror, the only man who ever made him nervous and that itself was an understatement, brandishing a knife against his niece's throat.

"Strassuer." He was the one who had followed them, the one who'd nearly blown Charlie's head off. Miles felt enraged and clutched his sword.

The man smirked and tipped his hat at him in greeting before summoning his other man to come around towards him.

Miles gripped his sword, about to unsheathe it.

"No sudden movements _General_." Strassuer sneered and ran his tongue over the side of Charlie's face. She flinched and yelled only to have him strike her; she screamed and held her nose.

Miles attempted to pull his sword out only to have the other man draw a gun on him.

Strassuer smiled, "Now I see your weakness, that's always a mistake." And with that, he grabbed Charlie's jacket, ripping it from her body and throwing it in the distance. He let his sword run over the front of her wet shirt before slicing it down the front, her bra the only thing covering her as the material fell to the floor.

Her eyes welled up in humiliation but she refused to let him get the satisfaction of hearing her scream again as she bit her lip, still struggling against his hold on her arms.

"Beautiful," The man leered at her and let his knife dip further down her now bare stomach.

Miles knew he only had seconds before the monster took her for his own and there was no way in hell he would allow that. He yelled out and before the other man could react, he'd knocked the gun out of his hand and let his sword sink into his chest before withdrawing it and charging at Strassuer.

Charlie watched her uncle run the other guy through and tilted her head as Strassuer's head came closer to her, using her teeth, she bit as hard as she could into the flesh of his ear and watched as he screamed out and the sword fell from his hand, giving her an opening and she dove for the ground just as Miles slammed into the man.

Both men fell and rolled, throwing punches. Strassuer laughed, enjoying the fight, enjoying the pain, as he attempted to choke Miles.

Miles growled and slammed his fist into the side of the disgusting excuse for a human being's face, pulling his fist back and repeatedly slamming it into him. "You tried to rape her you piece of shit!"

Strassuer howled with laughter, spitting up blood, "You want her for your own _GENERAL; _I see it in your eyes!"

Miles rage had filled him and he brought his sword up, "Fuck you Strassuer, you piece of shit!" And with that, the blade hit home and he moved no more as Miles stood up.

Charlie sat on the grass, bunched into a ball, knees drawn inward as she hid her bra and jeans clad self from him.

He went towards her and took off his jacket, wrapping it around her shoulders as he awkwardly ran a hand up and down her back.

He could feel her silent sobbing as her back shook and made his mind up as he pulled her towards him, letting her sob on his shoulder. "It's ookay, he's gone, you're okay Charlie."

She cried and hiccuped, catching her breath shakily for what seemed like hours but was only minutes. "It's just at every turn I have to worry about this, about someone trying to kill you….and my brother, I just want to get him and everyone else. It's so much to handle, too much."

He pulled away and stared at her, seeing the shy little girl she used to be and now the brave and yet scared woman sitting next to him, tears flowing down her face.

"You can't lose it Charlie. I know it's hard, it's hard for anyone to handle but we will get through this, we will get everyone…." He trailed off, not used to pep talking someone, especially someone of the opposite sex, "And I promise you I will not let anyone lay a hand on you like that ever again Charlie." He surprised himself by how hard and low his voice had become with this statement, and he knew he meant every word of it.

Charlie wiped at her eyes and nodded her head, "I know I know, you're right I have to keep it together." And with that she threw herself against him, taking him by surprise as her scent filled his nostrils and he hugged her back, wrapping his arms around her lean body, "Thank you for protecting me."

And at this his mind reeled.

He would always protect her

But what if she needed protection from him

Then what?

He brushed the thoughts aside and watched as she let go of him and smiled a small smile before standing, clutching his jacket over her front.

"So where to now?"

He stood up as well and looked up at the sky, it was almost nightfall and his stomach growled.

"I say food and camp for the night a little further up by the stream."

Charlie nodded in agreement and walked after him.

They placed their packs by the shore and she turned to look at him as he took out the bow and arrows he'd acquired from the house they'd stayed in.

"Now we hunt."

She followed after him into the forests once more and they crept along the bushes, both looking out and seeing deer grazing in the far distance.

He put a finger to his lips and pulled an arrow out. "I know you know how to use a bow and arrow to defend yourself; do you know how to hunt with one?"

Charlie thought on it and nodded, "Yes I used to get rabbits and squirrels for our dinners."

Miles smirked, "Well then I will show you the art that is hunting for bigger game."

She watched him as he showed her how to use the arrow and aim it properly and deftly at a bigger target and instead of watching the quill she found she was focused on his hands, hands which are pulling the arrow back, the sleek and masculine digits so diligently maneuvering the arrow.

His lips are moving but she's lost in the sight of the hands, the muscle that rips slightly and veins ever so slightly prominent which each little movement.

"Did you hear a word I just said?!"

She blinked and felt her cheeks fire as she looked towards the ground, "Umm."

"That's what I thought." Miles smirked and shook his head, "I think that's enough for today, time to cook up some dinner." He gestured to a doe laying some feet away from them and she blinked again.

Had she really just been so absorbed in her UNCLE'S hands, that she missed that?

She mentally punched herself and decided it must just be all of the craziness she was feeling from the insane day they had and her loneliness combined, nothing more.

Miles watched in amusement as she walked back towards their makeshift camp, nearly stalking off. He wondered briefly what was on her mind as he gathered the animal and carried it back towards their camp.

* * *

Food was plentiful this night and Miles continued skinning the doe, already having started the fire, the sparks lit and he wiped the sweat from his brow, continuing his task at hand.

Charlie sat on the opposite side of him, watching as he prepared their dinner. His muscles flexed as he skinned the animal, the hand that sliced the blade through meat, veins prominent which each movement and soon she found herself in a daze, a wicked daze that nearly consumed her had he not interrupted her.

"Earth to Charlie?"

She felt her cheeks heat up in what she was sure was a fiery blush as she snapped out of her extremely inappropriate line of thoughts and stared at him stupidly, "Huh?"

"I said you can go get cleaned up while I cook this if you want."

"Oh…" She stammered, "Right, okay, I'll go now."

And with that she stood up shakily as his voice rang out to her again, "There's an extra shirt of mine in my pack, just take it out. I'm sure you'd rather wear that than my jacket, it's probably going to be big on you but it should do the job."

She nodded and went to his pack, pulling out the gray colored shirt he'd had stuffed in the bottom of his bag.

Seeing he was back to now carving the meat for their meal, she turned and headed towards the stream to bathe.

* * *

Miles sat at the camp, finishing cooking the venison to perfection as he turned it in the fire on the sticks he used to keep it above the flames.

He wondered why Charlie was blushing when he'd snapped her out of her daydreaming or whatever had been going on in her head. He wondered further why that blush made the thoughts he'd been having of her return tenfold. He figured he was just lonely and being a man stuck with a woman, it was just messing with his head.

He told himself it was nothing more than that and to just rid himself of the images and thoughts. She was just a girl, not a woman, and his niece to boot.

He could only wonder what Ben would say to him if he were here; probably punch him in his face which he would rightly deserve.

As he continued being lost in his thoughts, the object of his attentions appeared beside him, sitting down all fresh and clean.

"Food is ready." He smirked and handed her a stick with the meat on it. She smiled at him and thanked him as she ate.

He started to bite into his own venison on a stick when he noticed something different. She was in his shirt.

She was in _his _shirt

She was in _his _shirt and somehow she made it look …. Good

He completely forgot he told her to borrow his shirt.

He momentarily forgot how to eat as he felt the blood rush down to a more prominent area of his body.

He sucked in breath and forced himself to eat, attempting to distract himself before he had a …. issue.

Charlie finished her meal and noticed her uncle acting weird, his eyes glued to the fire as though it were the most fascinating thing in the world and she could see color in his cheeks…..was she seeing things or was her usually collected uncle blushing?

He noticed out of his peripherals that she was staring at him and he glanced over at her, "Yes?" Eyebrow raised.

It was her turn to blush and look away. "Nothing just thought something was wrong, you are very quiet tonight."

He chuckled, his low rumble stirring something unfamiliar in Charlie as she crossed her legs. "I am never talkative Charlie."

"Well….your cheeks were red; something must have been bothering you."

He cursed her perceptiveness, "So were yours earlier, care to explain?" He countered, watching smugly as she blushed yet again. He was enjoying it; her blush dipped down from her face to her exposed collarbone and led him to wonder just how far it spread.

He caught his mind drifting again and promptly shut that line of thinking off.

"Not really." She looked away, unable to look him in the eyes.

Now Miles was very curious seeing that she wouldn't look at him, "Tell me."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because isn't an answer."

"Well it's the only one you are getting."

Miles stood and decided he needed to do something to distract himself as he reached down for his extra sword in his pack. He kicked it at her and drew his blade. "Tell me." And as he spoke, he moved the blade diligently toward her direction.

Charlie stood up as well and saw he was ready to fight and picked up the sword at her feet, immediately clashing it against his as he came at her swiftly.

"Tell me." He repeated himself, more commanding this time, slipping into his general mode.

She shook her head, striking against him as he lashed out, nearly knocking her over with the force of his hits.

"You think Monroe will let you just walk away if he seeks information from you?"

She saw where his line of thinking was at and cursed that she had to blush the way she did in front of him for him to use now in this form of training.

"No."

"So tell me." He spoke with an edge, one that sent chills up her spine, his beautiful brown eyes lighting up as he locked blades with her, forcing her down on one knee. "I said tell me." The words dripped venom and she saw he was testing her, seeing if she would break.

"No." And with that, her foot shot out as she stood back up and she watched him form an 'o' of surprise as he fell backwards, sword clattering to the ground.

Charlie smiled victoriously only to have it short lived as Miles stood up and was suddenly on her, knocking her to the ground, pinning her.

"Fine. Show me your hand to hand combat." He instructed and watched amused at her useless struggling beneath him.

"Fight harder than that girl unless you want to end up one of the militias playthings."

Her mind flashed to the near occurrences that had taken place in which he had been the one to save her. She yelled out and used her legs, wrapping them around her uncle's waist. He was momentarily stunned at what she was doing as she pulled him even closer into her body before twisting violently and managing to knock him on his back, the positions now reversed.

He breathed out, catching his breath, "Nice one."

She smiled, "See I got some skills."

He nodded, "That you do."

And it was then that they both realized what kind of position they were in and both parties quickly moved off of one another, standing up and seeing how late it had become.

Miles cleared his throat as they both pulled out their bed rolls, "You never did answer my question."

She smirked and shook her head, "I know."

And with that she continued laying out her roll before sitting down, yawning and stretching.

"You never answered mine either."

It was Miles turn to smirk as he laid down, "No I didn't. "


	5. Fired

**Chapter 5 – Fired **

**A/N: **Again thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews, please keep reading and reviewing! :D For this next chapter I have incorporated the last episode of Revolution so SEMI SPOILER ALERT to anyone who may not have seen it yet. I have twisted it a bit so it my version of what should have happened combined with what did actually happen on the show. Again, I sadly own nothing :P

* * *

**Previously:**

_Miles cleared his throat as they both pulled out their bed rolls, "You never did answer my question."_

_She smirked and shook her head, "I know."_

_And with that she continued laying out her roll before sitting down, yawning and stretching._

_"You never answered mine either."_

_It was Miles turn to smirk as he laid down, "No I didn't. "_

* * *

_"Charlie." _

_That voice called to her and she woke up, blinking in confusion as it was still dark out and she couldn't see much of anything save for the outline of trees swaying in the distance, the faint glow of the fire next to her giving a soft lighting to the darkness surrounding her.  
_

_"Charlie."  
_

_Again with the voice, this time she stood up and looked around, still seeing nothing.  
_

_"Charlotte."  
_

_Shivers flew up her spine and she was turned on her heel, spun into strong arms and as she slowly looked upwards, it was him. It was her uncle. Her face burned and she tried looking away and failed as he grasped her chin roughly.  
_

_"Miles..."  
_

_She barely got his name out when he crushed his lips to hers, she cried out and her heart sped up. So wrong but so right. Her mind was racing but she didn't care, and she wrapped her arms around him, her lips pressed against his as he slammed her into a tree, hands on her shirt, ripping it...  
_

Charlie woke up with a start and looked over to see Miles sleeping peacefully on his back and blushed a fire red as her mind filled with images from her dreams, she was shocked she had dreamt something so dirty and so...inappropriate...god if Miles knew...she blushed even deeper at that and stood up, attempting to ready herself for the day ahead of them, trying to clear her mind of the images that had flooded it.

Miles had awoken an hour later and proceeded to get ready himself before packing his things up and setting out on the journey ahead of them, he noticed she was figedty and hadn't really spoken much like the usual chatterbox she was and so he inquired, "Something on your mind?"

His gruff voice caught her by surprise and she felt her cheeks aflame once more, _"Charlotte."_, echoed in her mind and she shook her head, both in answer to his question and to clear her mind for the hundreth time.

"You sure kid?" He raised a brow and she nodded and spoke softly, "Just tired I guess, rough sleep." _That was an understatement._

He sighed, "Yeah sleeping on the ground will do that to you."

She laughed and soon they became silent once more, each lost in their own thoughts as they continued walking.

* * *

Hours went by in silence and finally Charlie broke it, looking at her uncle. "We are getting closer aren't we?"

He looked around, the area becoming familiar to him, "Yes. We are…..are you ready?"

She nodded, gripping her sword, she had been ready.

Miles eyed her, seeing how determined she was, he decided to test her skills for the last time.

Suddenly he stopped and dropped his bag onto the ground causing her to turn around in confusion, staring at him.

"Come at me. Show me your hand to hand combat Charlie."

"But we did thi…."

"Now!" And with that he came at her instead and she tried dodging only to have him grab her in a choke hold, her body pressed against his front as he held her.

The sensations of his body so close to hers nearly made her shudder…and it wasn't in disgust. With a yell she hooked her leg around his and broke his hold on her neck as he fell backwards, taking her with him. She fell onto him and quickly stood up and backed away before he stood up as quickly as he had fallen, coming at her yet again.

She blocked his blows and he attempted to grab her again in a choke hold and she whirled around as he gripped her shoulders and elbowed him right in the mouth, causing him to yell out in pain as she swept her leg out and watched him fall onto the ground with a thud yet again.

He leaned up from the ground, his lip bleeding where she'd managed to elbow him, "Yep I think you got it."

"Sorry." She smirked.

He matched her smirk and stood back up, "Let's continue, we are almost there."

She nodded and picked up her pack, slinging it over her shoulders as she followed beside him down the winding and forest laden path to her family and friends.

* * *

They neared the camp and Miles pushed her behind him as he realized they had made it. They were finally on Monroe's campground, which also meant they were in extreme danger.

"What are you doing? We need to find out where Danny and every…."

He whirled around, "Quiet Charlie, first we need to figure out how to get in without getting killed. In case you failed to notice there are armed guards at every entrance."

She blushed again and looked away.

He sighed. He knew she wanted to save everyone, but going in headfirst wasn't the answer. He turned back to survey the area in front of them, militia everywhere talking and walking, just lingering around.

He saw the huge fortress that he knew held their friends and her brother, now the problem was going to be getting in it.

"Sooo?"

Charlie's voice cut into his thoughts and he turned back just as it grew completely pitch black, "We are getting in but we need guns or we won't be getting back out."

She raised a brow and looked over his shoulder, seeing most of the guards going into the fortress except a couple who lingered talking amongst themselves. A smirk crossed her face and she adjusted his shirt, ripping the neck and allowing it to fall down one shoulder, exposing her collarbone and décolleté.

"What are you doing Cha…."

She squared her shoulders and moved in front of him, "Getting us in."

"What?!" And before he could grab her, she'd already walked through the bushes, revealing herself.

The uniformed men stopped what they were doing and turned towards her as she fell dramatically to the floor, "OWWWW."

One of the men stepped towards her, a smirk on his face, "What brings a beautiful lady such as you to these parts?"

His companion sniggered and moved around to the other side, watching.

Charlie batted her eyelashes, peering at the one in front of her as seductively as she could, "I was in route to my village."

"Village huh?" The man leered at her as he bent to pick her up off of the ground.

Miles watched from his hiding spot, jaw nearly on the floor at her performance, the way she looked at the man, it was enough to make any man unable to tear his eyes from her.

He blinked and snapped himself out of his daze and watched as the man picked her up and noticed her hand held something shiny…..one of his arrows.

Without another thought, he moved out of the hiding spot and grabbed the other guy from behind just as Charlie thrust the arrow in her hand through the militia man's throat, blood splattering all over her shirt as he fell to his knees, hands at his bleeding neck, choking.

She felt a twinge of remorse but then remembered what he was and turned, watching as her uncle ran the other guy through, letting him fall to the ground with a thud next to his companion.

"Next time warn me." Miles huffed as he took the rifle that lay on the ground, handing her the pistol that lay next to it.

She smirked and grasped the gun, "Sorry."

He merely grumbled in response as he cocked the rifle before looking over his shoulder at her, "Let's go."

She followed behind him, "And for god's sake try not to get yourself killed."

A smile formed on her face at his statement and she readied herself to save her brother and friends. They had finally come to the point of no return and she was ready to get everyone out and defend her family.

Miles sucked in air, readying himself as he adjusted his sword hanging from his belt. This was it and he was prepared to kill anyone who got in his way and he was ready to face Monroe….his former best friend. His heart twinged at this thought and he shook it off as he came up to the door, "Ready?"

Charlie nodded and he turned, kicking the door in. Here went nothing.

"Oi did you hear that John?" A voice rang out in the darkness of the room they found themselves in.

Miles pushed Charlie against the door, finger against his lips as he raised his gun.

Three men walked in, weapons drawn and before any of them could utter another word, Miles aimed and fired.

All three dropped to the ground.

Charlie watched in amazement as he took them down with ease, seeing just how skilled her uncle was with a gun.

He snapped her out of her thoughts, tugging on her arm and she stumbled forward after him.

Moving quickly, they made their way down a long dimly lit hall if it could even be called that and Charlie began to ask if he knew where he was going when a hand clasped over her mouth. She struggled against the person, biting down hard on his hand, teeth sinking into his flesh and she heard a distinctly male yelp as she yelled out, "Miles!"

Her uncle turned and aimed his weapon just as her captor yelled out, "Don't! It's me!"

His voice…

She whirled around to see Nate, hands in the air, showing he meant no harm. Without thinking, she crushed him in a hug, "NATE!"

Miles watched the scene, an unfamiliar and unsettling feeling overcoming him and he felt the urge to shoot the boy just because but contained himself as he waited for an explanation.

The boy hugged her back and smiled at her, "It's actually Jason, that's my real name. But that's beside the point. I'm glad I ran into you two, follow me and I will take you to the others."

Before Miles could say a damn word Charlie had already fallen in step beside the younger guy and he fought to not roll his eyes as he followed behind, Nate or Jason, whatever the hell his name was.

"How did you get out of being locked up? You were fighting against the milita..." Charlie asked, her brown eyes wide and curious.

Jason smirked, "I have my ways of talking around them to make them believe otherwise and this way I was able to make sure your friends weren't harmed." At this Charlie beamed at him and voices in the distance could be heard, Jason suddenly turned back to Miles, "I need you both to be in front of me, you have to act as my prisoners or they will call everyone down here if they see you both walking freely."

Miles grudgingly complied and moved ahead, allowing Jason to nudge him forward with the butt of his gun. He looked back to see the boy grasping Charlie roughly by her arm. It made his blood boil and he swore if there was so much as a bruise on her skin when they got done he would run the little shit through.

Suddenly voices rang out and he looked ahead to see Nora and Aaron locked together in one of the cells with …. Danny.

Charlie gasped upon seeing them and ran to the bars of the cell that held everyone, reaching out to her brother who looked shocked beyond belief at the sight of her. "Charlie, you came!"

She nodded frantically, holding his hand through the bars, "Of course!"

"Miles!" Nora and Aaron stood immediately and he acknowledged them with a gruff nod, "Good to see you two are still alive."

Nora snorted, "You too, good to see you kept Charlie alive."

He responded by rolling his eyes as his nephew caught sight of him, "Uncle Miles?"

"Yep in the flesh kid."

The blond smiled a small smile, "Thanks for taking care of my sister."

He began to respond when Jason suddenly pushed him, "The others are coming now, hit me!"

Miles didn't need to be told twice as he pulled his hand back, punching Jason as hard as he could. He watched in satisfaction as he fell onto the ground, hearing his niece gasp as she turned to see him hit the boy.

Jason grunted in pain and looked up, glaring, "Not that hard you asshole."

"You asked."

The boy turned from him and looked over at Charlie, "Take my keys and get inside the cell, when the time is right, get out with everyone and run."

She looked at Miles, "What about…"

Jason stood just as two more guards poured in, "He's my prisoner." He winked at her and Charlie nodded as he opened the cell door, thrusting the keys in her hand before throwing her into Nora and Aaron who caught her before she could tumble to the floor.

"Caught these two trying to free the prisoners, I am sure Monroe will love to see this one." He quickly explained, grasping Miles arm and throwing him towards his father who sneered, "I agree, good to see you again, Miles_._"

"Tom." Miles growled as he was pushed down the hall, away from everyone else, from Charlie.

* * *

Once he disappeared out of her sight Charlie turned to everyone else in the room, "We have to rescue him."

Aaron shook his head, "We have to get out of here. In case you forgot, Miles can clearly take care of himself. We have to get out and get out fast."

She looked to Nora for sympathy but the older woman nodded her head in agreement, "I love the man but we have to get out of here, he will be fine."

Danny was the only one who remained quiet and just looked back and forth between his sister and her companions.

"We can't just leave him." She protested.

* * *

Miles kept walking, being forced to move down yet another hallway to a door and steeled himself. Was he ready to kill his best friend? He knew the answer was no, who would be? But he knew he had to do it, him alone.

The door opened and he was all but thrown in, falling to his knees as the barrel of Tom Neville's gun dug into his back. "Sir I believe you will find this interesting, we found something, well my son found someone you've been looking for."

Sebastian Monroe stood from the chair he sat in and turned around to face them, his cerulean blue eyes narrowed in at the sight of his former best friend and he smiled widely, too widely for Miles taste as he came around the desk, "Let him up."

Tom did as instructed, "You may all go, I wish to speak to him alone."

His second in command nodded before making a hasty escape, his son moving out with him, casting a worried glance back before being shoved out of the room.

* * *

"We have to go." Nora took charge, "Hand me the keys."

Charlie gave them over and watched as the older woman opened the cell doors. She turned back and nodded for everyone to follow her.

Danny came up behind his sister, "We have to get to the boiler room."

She looked at him questioningly and he explained, "Mom….she's …. She's alive Charlie."

Charlie gasped "WHAT?!"

He nodded and she felt the tears coming on, she wasn't sure what to feel, overwhelmed was a definite at this point.

"Monroe is holding her captive in the room below; he's been holding her here, having her build this…"

Aaron cut him off, "Machine, it's an amplifier and he took the only thing that can operate it, the only thing that can give him the power of electricity, the one thing your dad entrusted me to keep safe." His eyes swam with unshed tears, "A pendant, something he was working on before the lights went out."

"WHAT?!" Charlie repeated feeling as though she were just stuck on stupid, not sure what to think anymore

Her mother was alive and had been for years, captive here and building this machine of sorts that amplified electricity

Aaron had a pendant her dad had given him

Her dad was working on something she had no idea about

To say her mind was whirling was a complete understatement

Nora broke her thoughts, "It's a lot to take in Charlie but just standing here isn't going to help anyone, we have to get your mother and that pendant and get the hell out of here."

She took a deep breath, determined not to come undone here and now, they had to focus on getting out alive and breaking down at this point would help no one.

Quietly she picked up her pack with the extra sword in it and threw it over her shoulder, sliding the blade into her belt for quick access as she followed everyone out.

* * *

"Miles." Sebastian said his name almost in a whisper as he moved in front of him, a hand reaching out to touch his face as if testing to see if he were really there or not, "My friend."

Miles fought the strong emotions, the memories of what had been his brother in arms, his best friend, and his family. He focused on how that man was dead and in place of him stood a stranger, a demented and twisted stranger.

"Sebastian."

The leader of the militia beamed and pulled him into a hug, Miles froze as he felt the cold embrace circle him, what had once been a source of comfort and companionship was now dark and empty.

"I've missed you." He spoke lightly before letting go of him, "I have decided to give you another chance, I want you by my side."

Miles stared in shock, fully prepared for his old friend to kill him, not ask him to rejoin him.

* * *

"Mom."

She stared in shock at her mom who let the wrench she was using fall loudly to the ground as she laid eyes on her only daughter. "Charlotte."

Her eyes hardened as her mom reached out to hug her, "I have a lot of questions for you, one of which is why are you building this?" She gestured to the huge machine.

Rachel tensed and responded, "I had to Charlie, he's been forcing me to make this and to…."

"To steal the pendant dad gave to Aaron?!"

She stared at her hands, unable to look her daughter in the eyes, "I can explain, I had to do it to….."

"Never mind the explanations right now, we have to get going or we will not make it out!" Nora cut in and Charlie turned on her heel without waiting on her mother who followed quietly behind as they made their escape.

As they reached the top step, Rachel gasped, "The pendant, I have to…." She turned as she spoke to get it when the sounds of the militia running down the hallway drowned her out.

Charlie grabbed her mother's arm and forced her to get out of the room, "Too late!" She hissed and they both ran behind the rest of the group out of the building and into daylight.

She could see a wire fence and realized this would be their escape as beyond it led to the forest, everyone rushed through it and she turned back, realizing Miles still hadn't come out.

"Wait, Miles…."

Rachel turned back, "Miles? He's still alive?!"

Nora stopped, Danny nearly colliding into her as she turned around as well, "Yes he is and he will be here any moment, come on!"

Charlie had a bad feeling however that that wasn't going to be the case and she couldn't, wouldn't just leave her uncle. He wouldn't leave her and she wouldn't do that to him, she turned back to the group who stood a few feet away, signaling for her to follow, "Go ahead, I am going to get him!"

"Charlie!" Her mother yelled out and made to come after her only to be pulled back by her brother and Nora.

Without a second glance back, she ran back through the fence and towards the building.

* * *

"So what do you say?" Monroe smiled and poured himself a drink.

Miles shook his head, "I say no."

"No?" Monroe glanced up as he took a swig of his whiskey, "Why just 'no'?"

"You're a killer."

"So are you."

"You are a ruthless killer and you have to be stopped."

"As I stated, so are you."

"No I am not, I once was but I saw how wrong I was. You have gone too far, you are corrupted."

Something in Sebastian's eyes flicked, emotions, and just as quickly it disappeared. "You're my best friend, my family."

Miles growled, "I am not your family, the man who was my best friend died, I don't know who you a…."

Before he could finish his sentence, Monroe grasped him by the throat and slammed him into the wall, "How dare you! You said you were my friend, friends forever, remember? My brother!"

Miles could see the burning rage in his former friend's eyes and he grimaced, attempting to catch his breath as the hold on his throat tightened. "Because…..you ….were….once." He choked out.

"You are my family; I am your family, your only family!" Sebastian spat, almost nose to nose with him.

"No he's not, he's my family." Another voice rang out and to Miles horror he saw Charlie step into the room, gun drawn.

"Charlie!" He choked out as Sebastian turned; dropping him to the floor as he rounded on the blonde whose sword was drawn.

Monroe chuckled at her audacity to actually think she stood a chance against him and moved closer to her, "You going to play hero?"

She growled, "Let him go!"

Miles stood to defend her only to have his former best friend aim his gun at him, cocking it as he moved closer towards his niece, "No I don't think so, we have unfinished business, he's going to rejoin me in arms or he can watch you die."

And before anyone could do or say anything, Sebastian turned the gun on her as he suddenly kicked the gun out of her hand and watched it tumble to the ground as he dug the barrel into her head.

"No you son of a bitch!" Miles ground out as he tried to get closer.

Sebastian smirked and looked between the two of them and a spark lit in his eyes, an evil cold spark that spread as he spoke, sneering in delight, "Ohhh…."

The only daughter of Rachel Matheson glared at him, staring pointedly at him, showing no fear and his grin widened, "You two….oh my…. I wouldn't have guessed…."

Miles growled and made to lunge at him just as Sebastian latched onto Charlie, pulling her into him, gun still aimed at her temple. He breathed in the flowery scent of her hair and felt the girl attempt to pull away making him pull her flush into him even harder, enjoying the feel of her lithe body against his, "Youuuu naughty dog you…..you and Charlotte…..does anyone else know?"

Charlie yelled out, struggling against him, "You don't get to call me that!"

Bingo…

He knew he was right, "No denial I see."

"Fuck you Sebastian, she means nothing to me like that, let her go!"

For some reason hearing that made a sharp pang of ….sadness wash over Charlie but she kept struggling refusing to give into the monster currently holding her.

"Sir we saw the girl run in here and her friends and mother got away! But we at least still have the amulet." Tom Nevilles voice interrupted everyone as he came into the room and Sebastian laughed, "Then we have all we need."

Miles stared confused at the necklace in the second in commands hand but remained silent, focusing his attention back on his niece, there would be time for questions and answers later.

"Sir?" Tom looked questioningly between him and Charlie and Miles.

"You may go, I am handling this."

Jason appeared beside his father and took in the scene just as Tom ushered him out.

"Now where were we?" Sebastian laughed, "Oh yes….how you two are in love with one another….uncle and niece…."

That was it, Charlie couldn't take it and she remembered her uncles techniques he had taught her and she cast a glance at him, a signal and he took it as she thrust her elbow back, catching the leader of the militia by surprise. He let out a grunt of pain and she used his momentary shock to her advantage and turned around, wrapping one leg around his and knocking him to the ground, taking him to the floor with a thud, gun clattering to the side and before she could do anything else she felt strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her off of him, shoving her towards the side.

Miles and Monroe dove for the gun at the same time and she watched in horror as they tumbled around the floor, hitting and kicking, blood flying everywhere even on her shirt.

Finally Miles got the gun and aimed it at his former best friend, "You won't shoot me."

Miles eyes hardened, "Yes I will."

Sebastian's face fell at this and just for a moment, Charlie could see the man he was before emerge before being replaced by a monster once more.

With an anguished cry, he lunged just as the gun fired and knocked it to the ground, the bullet skimming his arm. He cried out in pain but continued to fight, both struggling against one another before Sebastian grabbed hold of the gun, taking control once more, "Have it your way"

Charlie screamed and without thinking, she ran, diving in front of her stunned uncle just as the gun went off.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion, she heard Miles yell out and looked down to see blood pooling at her stomach, so much…and slowly fell to her knees, hearing another shot fire and seeing Monroe cry out clutching his shoulder before taking off on a tear out of the room.

Things began to get hazy and she felt herself falling towards the ground before the same strong arms from before wrapped around her.

She could hear the yelling and in her haze she saw Nate… Jason, run in towards her and looked upward to see Miles, his face hardened and eyes glistening at her before blackness took over.

* * *

"Charlie!"

"Charlie wake up!"

"Charlie you cannot do this…not to me…."

"Do something! Save my sister!"

"Charlie….dammit Charlie look at me, open your eyes…fuck…..CHARLIE WAKE UP!"

The last voice….his voice…..something in his tone, his complete heartbreak, she heard it and she jolted. Her breathing came out in short gasps at first as she opened her eyes, she felt pain and his face was the first thing she saw, staring down, his chocolate eyes glistening, emotions flooding them as he smiled in pure happiness at her being conscious.

"Miles…." She whispered.

He grabbed her hand and squeezed it to show he was right there and she wasn't dreaming.

"Charlie…." Her mother's torn voice made her more alert as she moved closer to her daughter.

"Mom…." She coughed and looked over to see her brother wiping at his eyes, Aaron and Nora standing and staring at her with smiles on their faces upon seeing she was alert.

She coughed again and looked back at her uncle, "What happened?"

He shook his head, running a hand through his hair, "You are an idiot that's what." At this, Rachel proceeded to hit him upside his head and he yelled out, glaring at her before looking back down at Charlie, "Before your mother decided to hit me for no reason, as I was trying to say, you stupidly took a bullet for me and nearly died as a result."

She flinched as she tried to move, her body still sore and she grimaced, "How did I …."

"Survive? Thank Aaron and your mother's quick thinking."

She smiled a small smile as she looked down to see their handiwork where the bullet had once been embedded and sighed, "Thank you."

Aaron mumbled a soft welcome and her mother leaned over, running a hand down her daughters face, "Of course."

Something still didn't make sense to her; she remembered seeing Monroe run out and then guns shooting….how had Miles made it out with her in tow? What had happened to Jason?

"How did you get me out Miles?"

He sighed, "Thanks to Jason," He glanced back and Jason walked into view out of the greenery. "He kept the militia … preoccupied while I got you here. And before you ask, yes Sebas…Monroe escaped….."

He seemed to pause on this and she raised a brow, knowing he was withholding information, "And?"

A frustrated sigh escaped his lips and he spoke, "Monroe escaped….with that pendant….and he got the helicopters up and running. We were chased all the way out here and we still have to keep moving. It's only a matter of …."

"Miles enough, she needs to rest." Her mother intervened.

"No I want to hear." Charlie protested.

Miles continued, "He has that amplifier your mother built and it's only a matter of time until they figure out how to build a bigger one."

She sucked in breath and leaned up against the trunk of the tree she was lying near, "We have to stop him."

"We aren't doing anything right now and our only person on the inside," He glanced at Jason, "He's been labeled a traitor and his father and the rest of the militia will be on the lookout for him as well."

Charlie ran a hand through her hair and she sighed, "So I take it we are camping here for the night? Wherever here is?"

Miles nodded as everyone began pulling out their rolls, Nora sharing hers with Rachel.

"Yes, you need rest and then we can leave first thing tomorrow and…"

Rachel cut him off as she lay down on the roll next to Nora, "I have a couple contacts and there is a village south of here where one is currently residing…"

At everyone's blank stares she sighed and explained, "Seb…Monroe isn't the only one with a pendant….there are seven total here in the states and I know someone who still has one. If we can get the rest of them, we can stop Monroe from destroying civilization as we know it. We have to find the pendants before he does; it's just a matter of time before he goes after them."

"And with the ones we gain….we could use it to fight against him and stop him for good." Aaron finished, giving Rachel a knowing look.

Everyone else seemed to be soaking the information in and Miles spoke up, "You mean to tell me that there are more and …."

"Yes. There are more Miles, Ben was trying to explain it all to you the night the power went out but he never got the chance."

Miles sighed, rubbing at his eyes, this was so much information and he was tired. He looked at Charlie who just sighed and gave him a half smile before closing her eyes.

He turned and closed his own eyes, willing sleep to come.

Charlie struggled to fall asleep as the thoughts ran through her mind. They had found her mother who had been Monroe's prisoner all this time….she had thought her to be dead and yet she wasn't she was alive this whole time…..her dad had mourned her, they had mourned her, for no reason….and yet as much as she felt anger towards Monroe for holding her captive, something about her mother's situation didn't make sense to her….something didn't quite click…..and she was going to find out.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter is going to be VERY interesting… *wink wink* **


	6. Questions

**Questions**

**A/N: Thank you for all the great reviews, I really appreciate them and fyi, I am ignoring the part in the series where Miles is the one who ordered Rachel's capture, we are going to say it was Monroe. :P Please keep reading and reviewing :D :D :D Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY: **

_Miles sighed, rubbing at his eyes, this was so much information and he was tired. He looked at Charlie who just sighed and gave him a half smile before closing her eyes._

_He turned and closed his own eyes, willing sleep to come._

_Charlie struggled to fall asleep as the thoughts ran through her mind. They had found her mother who had been Monroe's prisoner all this time….she had thought her to be dead and yet she wasn't she was alive this whole time…..her dad had mourned her, they had mourned her, for no reason….and yet as much as she felt anger towards Monroe for holding her captive, something about her mother's situation didn't make sense to her…something didn't quite click…..and she was going to find out._

* * *

The day was just beginning, everyone yawning and stretching. Charlie awoke to the hilarious sight of Aaron on his back snoring whilst Nora had rolled into him, his arm wrapping around her until she woke up in shock and both yelled out causing everyone else to wake up as they both shot away from each other like they had been burned.

She chuckled under her breath and shook her head as she stood, stretching, seeing Miles groggily stand beside her, running a hand through his mussed up hair. "Could you two find somewhere more private for your cuddling? Or at least keep your screams to a dull roar?"

Aaron lit up in embarrassment and grumbled under his breath something about taking the former general down himself one day as he began packing his roll away while Nora just growled at Miles before stomping off.

He smirked and looked at Charlie who bit her lip to keep from laughing.

The way she bit into her lip, churned something within him and he quickly looked anywhere but at her before he did something incredibly stupid.

Much to his displeasure the boy came over to them and began chatting with her, he started packing his own roll away slowly, listening discreetly to what he was saying.

"How are you feeling today?"

Charlie turned and smiled at the former militia soldier, "Better thank you, I barely feel a thing unless I touch it then it feels like someone punched me in my gut." She laughed.

He smiled, flashing his pearly whites at her, "Good, I am glad you are better now."

She smiled back and made to speak again when Rachel came up to them. "I need to speak to my daughter."

Jason took his cue and moved away, Miles watched as the boy headed off towards the rest of the group and he moved as well, hoisting his pack over his shoulder as he trudged off toward his nephew, Nora, and Aaron.

Charlie raised a brow to her mom as she bent down to gather her own things back into the pack.

"Charlie I know it must be difficult and hard for you to underst…."

Suddenly all the suspicions, all the rage, everything, just boiled over and she felt herself exploding, "Hard for me to understand? Difficult?"

Her mother attempted to get a word in only for her daughter to cut her off, "How dare you, you have no IDEA. Dad….dad mourned for you….he…he was lost without you….we were lost without you and you think it was hard…difficult," She growled as her mother stood at a loss for words, still attempting to talk only to be cut off once more, "You don't get to say that, you don't get to just apologize and think that makes up for the years we thought you were dead!"

The group got silent as her voice raised higher and Danny made to walk their way when Miles placed a hand on the boys shoulder, pulling him back, "Let them talk kid."

Charlie slung her pack over her shoulder, looking her mother square in the eyes, "I don't know how you managed to stay alive for so long as a so called prisoner but I will find out _mother_."

And with that she stormed off towards the group who all began talking at once, attempting to diffuse the situation, acting as though they had heard nothing, Miles gave her a knowing and yet sympathetic look as she moved towards him, sucking in a breath and sighing.

Rachel stood completely dumbfounded and silent before moving towards the group as well, she smiled a tight smile at everyone, faltering as she saw her young daughter looking anywhere but her direction, standing close to Miles…Miles…..

And she eyed him, his brown eyes caught hers and she spoke out finally, "What have you been doing here?" She spoke bitterly, "All these years Miles….or should I call you _General_?"

Miles flinched at the name and Charlie glared at her mother, everyone else shocked to silence once more as tension filled the air.

"You want to sit here and judge me Charlie but what about your dear uncle who is the reason we are all in this situation to begin with. Where it not for him…."

"I would be dead and so would Danny." She interrupted.

Miles watched in semi shock as his young niece defended him, going so far as to step in front of him so as to shield him from her mother. He groaned inwardly and knew the situation was about to get out of hand and he stepped forward, a hand on her shoulder, pulling her back as he moved to stand in front of Rachel.

The woman shook visibly with anger now at seeing her daughter defend the man who had in her opinion, started this to begin with, "You brainwashed her? All of them?" She yelled out.

"He didn't do anything!"

Miles glanced back to see Charlies face reddening as she clenched her fists, Jason stepped up to pull her further back much to Miles inward displeasure.

He looked back at Rachel and sighed, "Let's have it out Rachel if that's what you want. Right in front of your son and daughter no less."

She growled, "You started the whole damn thing, this is your fault, then you went into hiding like a coward."

Miles eyes flashed, she had gone too far. He moved closer, narrowing his gaze on her, "I can and have owned up to my own faults, I feel guilty for the things I've done and caused, hell I wish I could take it back every day. But what about you _Rachel." _He sneered her name, "What the hell have you been doing for all these years? I saw you twice before Sebastian told me he killed you, so what have you been doing all this time, this time you could have tried to assassinate the man and yet you did not."

"How would you know?!"

"Because I know him and I know you had more than enough time and opportunity to do so and you didn't, my question is WHY?"

"I already said he held me prisoner."

"Prisoner in your own personal suite? I think not. Try again!" He growled.

Rachel opened her mouth to yell at him and defend herself when Nora spoke up, "If we stand around here fighting like children all day long we won't get anywhere and we need to get those pendants! All this arguing is not helping a damn thing!"

Both adults turned and sighed, realizing Nora was right and Miles pulled away, Charlie moving to his side as Rachel caught hold of her emotions and shook her head, "Nora is right, we have to keep moving or we won't get the pendant we need and Monroe will be that much more ahead of us."

At this everyone began grabbing their things before heading through the shrubs and greenery, walking along to their next destination, another awkward silence falling over the group.

* * *

Charlie walked close to the stream that they now walked close by and sighed heavily, pushing her long locks out of her face.

"You okay?" Her brother's voice drifted and soon he walked next to her.

She nodded, "Just….worn out."

He knew what she meant without saying it and pulled her into a hug, "I know sis, but we will get through this and we will get answers from mom."

She hugged him back before they continued walking, "You're right. I just know she isn't telling us everything…."

"I felt that way since I first saw her." He admitted, "She was living in that guest room while I was forced to stay in the cell."

Her anger boiled at this but he grabbed onto her hand, calming her, "We have to keep it together right now."

She sighed, knowing he was right and they walked in a comfortable silence. Soon she could hear bits and pieces of Nora talking to Miles who walked up ahead of them.

"Have you thought about what you might do when this is all over?" Nora looked at him, at her former lover, curiously.

He shrugged as they trudged over the rugged terrain, "Not really. I don't really have a plan as of yet."

Nora leaned closer, "Maybe we could…."

And the rest of the conversation was drowned out by Aaron speaking to Rachel about the past and what she'd missed.

Charlie felt a feeling settle into her stomach….an unfamiliar feeling that surprised her….was that jealousy?

She glanced back up, seeing Nora brush her uncle's hand and she tensed up, forcing herself to look anywhere but at the pair walking ahead.

* * *

A town neared ahead and Charlie could hear the laughter of young children as the little village came into view, people walking around the dirt laden paths to and from.

Her mother turned back to address the group, "He will be here, his name is Richard, he was living in one of the houses in this town with his wife. We need his pendant and the map before we can continue."

Silence greeted her and she turned, walking, everyone following her down the dirt path past the old houses lining each side.

Rachel glanced up and down the road before seeing the familiar red bricked house she'd first met Richard in during her captivity, one of the rare times Sebastian had let her go anywhere.

_She walked quietly towards the house, the armed guard following her every move and she sighed. Even outside of the house she was still a prisoner, not completely free, not yet. _

_She knew her old friend was around here, the man who'd been best friends with her husband before the power had gone out, one of the few men he trusted and last she heard he'd moved here to this quaint village in the north of Pennsylvania. She could only pray he was still here and alive at that._

_As she trudged through the worn out area, she saw him, Richard, standing outside of his house, hair graying, messing with his garden by the looks of it. _

_Now all she had to do was get rid of the guard, even for a moment. Without another thought, she bounded towards him, running as fast as she could only to be suddenly thrown to the ground, the cold steel of the guard's gun pressed to the back of her head. "Try that again and I will kill you, I don't care what Monroe says." He growled._

_Rachel groaned and glanced up to see her old friend coming to her rescue, he lashed out just as quick and the gun went flying as he decked the guard, knocking him out. _

"_RACHEL?!" He recognized her, helping her off of the ground._

"_Richard!" She smiled and hugged him._

"_Oh my god you are alive." He cried. _

_She nodded and pulled back, "I don't have much time." He raised a brow, "Monroe's guards will be after me and I just came to make sure you had the pendant, tell me you still have it?!" _

"_Yes of course…"_

_She cut him off, "Do not give it to anyone, and keep it with you no matter what….and the list, the names of the others?"_

_He nodded swiftly._

"_Good." She hugged him again, "No one must find out, no one must know you have them."_

_He opened his mouth to speak again only to have her interrupt him again, "I will answer all your questions in time, but now is not it. I will see you again old friend." And she hugged him once more as she noticed the guard coming to and other guards running in the distance. "GO!" _

_She shoved her friend backwards, and he stumbled, still confused back towards his house as she was taken by the guards that came running through, helping their fallen comrade to his feet before dragging her off. _

They got towards his front door and she raised her hand, knocking on it, hand trembling, as she prayed he was still here after all this time, alive and well.

Moments felt like hours as they all waited, before he finally opened the door. His hair had turned almost completely grey now and he gasped at the sight of her, the gun he had been grasping just in case, falling to the ground as he pulled the door open and grasped his old friend, hugging her tightly and pulling her inside the house.

"I thought I would never see you again!" He cried out and hugged her tighter, "Never do that to me again." He half laughed.

Rachel chuckled, "I'm sorry."

He set her down and watched as the rest of the group poured into the living area, "And who are they?"

She turned and pointed at each one, "My daughter Charlie and son Danny. The rest are ….friends." She spoke the word softly as though she wasn't sure how else to introduce them and in honesty she really wasn't, "Nora, Aaron, and …. Miles." As soon as the name fell from her lips, Richard glared in his direction.

He put his hands up in surrender, "I mean no harm, and I haven't been with Monroe in years buddy." He sighed, wondering if there would ever be a day that people forgot the man he used to be.

Richards's eyes still narrowed at him, "Well I suppose if Rachel trusts you then you're okay….." He trailed off and eyed Rachel who nodded her head before she continued speaking, "We came here for the pendant, we need it, Monroe got the other one…"

"He what?!" Richard cut her off, "That was the loud noise we heard yesterday….I wasn't imagining it…oh my god…"

"Exactly," Rachel continued, "Which is why we need the pendant and the list of those that have the others."

"Before he finds them," He finished, eyes widening in terror at the idea before he turned, "Wait here, make yourselves at home, my wife is out wandering the village with her friend so she won't be back for hours. I will get what you need."

He wandered off towards the back of the house and an awkward silence fell over the group before Nora spoke, "So what do we do once we've got this list?"

Rachel turned towards her, "We go to the ones listed and get their pendants, if we get all of them, then we can destroy the Monroe republic along with its leader and we can finally restore the power for the whole world, we can slowly rebuild again."

Miles stepped forward, adjusting his belt before speaking, "This plan sounds great and all but just how do we get to these people who are most likely in different locations, all at once?"

She thought for a moment before responding, "We will figure it out once he gives us the list we need."

He made to speak again when Richards voice cut him off as the man walked back in the room, pendant and a paper in hand, "Here" He thrust it at Rachel, "And this is the list of the people and their addresses, I can only hope they reside at their original places of residence, once you get all of them take them to…." This time Aaron cut in, "Grace, Ben told me to get the pendant to Grace…..he didn't tell me more than that."

"Grace Beaumont." Rachel breathed in, "She was the one Ben was working with to create a type of green energy, an energy the world could thrive on without the consumption of the planet with actual electricity, a faux electricity of sorts. And then it backfired…."

"It did the opposite." Aaron quipped.

"Yes and she was his partner, I don't know much more than that and that it's what caused the blackout but with all the pendants we can restore it ."

"We have to get it before Monroe does." Aaron sighed, "I promised Ben….I promised him."

Richard spoke, "You will succeed and I will help by attempting to locate Grace while you…." He looked at the group standing before him, "You all get the pendants, come back here with them and I should have her location."

Charlie looked at him curiously, "How do you get your information?"

He smirked, "Your mother isn't the only one with resources at her disposal. I have my tactics."

The conversation closed before it even opened and she nodded, knowing he would tell her no more on the subject.

"Take as long as you like before leaving on your journey, replenish your supplies, my home is your home, and you may stay the night if you wish. We have a guest house in the back that you can all sleep in for the night." He smiled kindly before heading upstairs.

Rachel looked down at the paper in her hand; it was a map with the coordinates, names, and addresses of the people they were to find. Miles came around to look over her shoulder. "You have got to be fucking kidding me….."

She glared at him and moved away, "It's not that difficult we can…"

He snorted, "Not that difficult?" He looked at everyone else, "The coordinates are miles away save from two near this area and those are days away as well. One is in the Jersey area, another in fucking Texas…and another in Virginia…." He continued on, "Oh and there's one in New York too."

"How are we supposed to all get to those places and get back here before Monroe?!" Nora questioned, reading the map over Rachel's shoulder.

"We could use the pendant? Find a car that hasn't …." Jason began only to be cut off by Miles, "Yes with the pendant that powers things for only a moment at a time? That's brilliant, then we can just Flintstone it the rest of the way…."

Jason glared at him and Charlie interrupted, her brother just watching the scene as he stood by Aaron. "What if we split up?"

All eyes focused on her, "If we split up we would cover more ground in more time," She watched her mother open her mouth to protest when she held up a hand, silencing everyone, "If we realistically want to get these pendants in time and before Monroe, we can't go as a group, it would take weeks if not longer, months maybe by foot. But if we split in twos we could do it….we could get them and meet back here."

"Charlotte that ….." Miles cut her mother off promptly, "is actually a good idea…." He smirked, "Good job." He patted her on the back, causing her to smile back at him.

Rachel sputtered, nearly dropping the paper out of her hand in anger, "Have you lost your mind?! This is ridiculous, we are not splitting up. Not only does it make it more dangerous but it…."

"Dangerous….maybe, but we are all in danger no matter what so it doesn't really up the factor much. As for ridiculous….no it's not…she's right we will cover more ground this way and get back quicker so we can contact this Grace woman." He looked at the group who fell silent, mulling the idea over.

Nora was the next to speak up, "And just how do you propose we do this? How do we split up, who goes with who?"

"I think we should sleep on it and decide in the morning." Danny finally spoke up, surprising everyone.

Charlie nodded, "He's right, we will need our strength, we should stay the night and figure out who's with whom tomorrow at sunrise."

Miles stretched and moved towards the back patio, "I don't know about all of you, but I am going to relax before we continue on tomorrow." Aaron and Nora followed suit, leaving Charlie and her brother and Jason alone with Rachel.

She shook her head, "This is a bad idea Char…" Charlie whirled around, "Charlie not Charlotte mother, and it's the best idea we have right now." And with that, she grabbed her brother's arm and they both walked out, leaving Jason and her mom by themselves in the house.

* * *

The sky turned darker, light fading to nighttime and Miles figured a couple hours had to have gone by already. He could see Rachel talking animatedly to Richard inside, probably complaining as she usually did.

He turned and heard snoring; chuckling under his breath knowing it was Aaron and Danny both passed out already in the guest house. He took a swig of the whiskey he had and enjoyed the burning sensation as Nora came round, sitting next to him. "So tomorrow, how are we doing this?" She smirked, "Some alone time with you might be nice…." She trailed off suggestively.

As he was about to respond, his eyes caught sight of Jason moving towards the deck, leaning against the rail, Charlie standing near him. He watched as the boy ran a hand gently over her face, pushing some of her golden hair out of the way and behind her ear. For some reason, this small gesture made him want to crush the boys hand just for touching her….

He flinched, not wanting those unwanted feelings to come back AGAIN…..he suddenly realized Nora had been speaking to him and turned to face her as she raised a brow, "You didn't hear a word I said did you?"

His blank look told her everything she needed to know and she sighed, smirking, "You could be doing other things besides staring over there and getting angry at Jason for hitting on your niece…stop playing overprotective uncle." He inwardly cringed at this, if only that were the actual truth…..it was so far from it.

* * *

"We could go you know." Jason smiled his dazzling smile as he leaned against the railing.

Charlie raised a brow at him, "Go where?"

"We could be a team, you and me, finding the pendants."

She sighed, she knew he liked her and while she did find him cute…..it just didn't feel right. "I guess we will have to wait and see what everyone decides tomorrow."

As she looked over the railing at her uncle who sat across the way on the lawn, she couldn't help but notice how close he and Nora were. She watched, seeing how the woman flirted shamelessly with him and she felt her fingers digging into the wood of the balcony as she watched silently.

"So what do you say?"

Charlie blushed, hearing the tail end of whatever questioned Jason had asked her and she turned to him, "I'm sorry what did you say?"

He laughed, "I asked if you would want to go out with me when the power comes back on after we get through all of this."

Somehow during this recap, he had gotten closer to her and as she turned to answer him she nearly hit his chest. He used this opportunity to grasp her hands softly, "I like you, as if it isn't obvious…." He trailed off.

Her blush deepened and she looked down, unsure how to answer him.

* * *

Miles took another swig of his drink, half listening to Nora and half tuning her out as he found his attention split towards Charlie, watching as she got closer to the former militia boy. The drink burned and he tried to pay full attention to the woman at his side, his former girlfriend at one time, but found it all but impossible.

He watched as the boy slickly moved closer to his niece before stopping as she turned and almost ran into his chest.

Damn would he give about anything to hear the conversation going on between them at this point.

* * *

"I know."

"You know?" He stared at her, "And?"

"I don't know…." She answered honestly, "It's just too much to think about right now with everything going on like it is."

He felt his heart drop at this but nodded his head, "You're right, sorry I asked."

She attempted to make to better, "Maybe if things weren't the way they are, but right now we have so much to do, so much riding on everyone. The last thing on my mind is what I want to do when this is all over."

He sighed, "Surely you must have thought about it at some point."

The box she had of her memories, of things that meant the most to her, symbolized her dreams and the future, flashed through her mind, "I have but I have to focus on now, not a year from now. I have many hopes and dreams for the future but it's not something I can think about now." _Not with you anyway, _her treacherous mind echoed.

A silence stretched between them as she gazed out, looking at where her uncle sat, and to her horror, her eyes connected with his, quickly she looked back to the sky, cheeks aflame.

* * *

"I miss you Miles…." He heard Nora speaking to him once more but his mind couldn't be further away as he kept stealing glances in his niece's direction. God did he feel like a complete and total pervert for eying his niece the way he was and try as he might to fight against it, he was losing, especially seeing Jason attempting to flirt with her.

He could see the boy frowning and it caused him to smirk at whatever Charlie must have said to cause such a reaction. He saw her hair blowing lightly in the wind, the golden hue catching in the darkness of the night, moonlight reflecting off of her as it had the night he'd caught a glimpse of her beautiful form in the river.

Suddenly those light baby blue eyes stared right into his own and he blinked, realizing she caught him staring and turned to face Nora at breakneck speed, feeling like a child who just got caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

He had to stop this, it was immoral, it was all sorts of fucked up, and he just repeated to himself that it was simply because he was lonely…maybe if he gave Nora another chance…the woman did keep throwing herself at him lately.

* * *

In an attempt to stop staring in Miles direction and get her mind completely off of the man, she turned to Jason who was staring out at the sky and spoke softly, "What do you know of my mom being there?"

"Being where?"

"At the base with Monroe."

Jason blinked at the turn of subjects, thinking momentarily before responding, "Not much other than she was his prisoner. I remember her being in that guest room which she barely came out of unless with an armed guard, mind you then I had no idea she was your mother."

"I just find it weird."

"Weird? What's weird?"

"Her and Monroe…." She didn't want to think it but it just seemed too obvious, why else would a self-appointed dictator keep a woman around in what was practically a fully furnished room instead of a 4x4 cell?

Jason turned to face her, "You aren't serious."

"I am…it just doesn't make sense that he only took her for information on the pendants, why not throw her in a cell then until he got the information he wanted so desperately?"

He scoffed, "I really don't think that…."

"It's possible, even Miles thought it…."

"Miles." Jason shook his head, "You know if you are going to question someone maybe you should start with him, I don't get why you trust him so much." Jason spoke softly, watching her reaction as she turned to face him.

"I trust him for many reasons and he's never given me one not to."

"Really? How about being the original general, the one who started this whole mess?"

Charlie felt her face heat up in anger, wondering if mother dearest said something to him earlier, "Did my mother put you up to this?"

Jason huffed and rolled his eyes, "She didn't have to, I heard the stories from my father." His bitterness over her rejection rolled off of him and he felt like he needed something to take his irritation out on.

"There's a reliable source." She laughed dryly, her laughter catching in her throat as he stormed up towards her, eyes darkening.

"Do not say anything against my father."

Her own eyes flashed and she looked up at him, "Why? You obviously have issues with Miles when he long since left Monroe's side while your father is STILL following Monroe around like a lost puppy."

* * *

Miles sat there, drinking the rest of his drink and listening to Nora harp on about tomorrow before she finally yawned, saying she was going to bed. He knew she would have liked him to follow suite with her but he felt like staying up a while longer. He smiled and let her kiss his cheek before she walked into the guest house.

He yawned himself and stood, stretching, thinking about walking to clear his mind when he heard the raised voices of his niece and the boy.

Looking over, he saw her glaring at him and the look on Jason's face darkening at whatever she was saying.

He felt his hand clench.

* * *

"Don't speak of things you do NOT understand!" Jason hissed at her, his face inches from her own.

She glared right back at him and made to respond when the object of her unfortunate affections spoke as he inserted himself between the two of them, "Is there a reason you are in her face?" His calm voice indicated anything but calm as his eyes narrowed at the hot headed teenager standing before him.

"None whatsoever," Jason glared, "I was just turning in for the night." And with that, he hoped down the steps and across towards the guest house.

Miles felt his anger boil, more than usual in his rather buzzed state as he went to grab him, only to feel the burning touch of his niece grabbing his arm and pulling him back. "No don't, let him go Miles."

He turned and stared at her, "What happened?"

She glanced down at her shoes in a very untypical Charlie like fashion and he knew something was up, "It was stupid really."

Miles raised a brow, knowing she was obviously not wanting to discuss it but refusing to budge until she did, he grasped her chin gently and forced her to look at him, "What happened?" He repeated himself, dropping his hand immediately as he r sky blue eyes looked into his own, almost missing what she was saying he was so lost in her eyes momentarily.

"I asked if he knew anything about my mom when she was Monroe's prisoner…..and it led to him saying if I am going to question anyone it should be you essentially, being the former general and all…."

"What did you tell him?" He watched her expression change and a faint blush cross her cheeks as he leaned against the railing.

"That I trust you…you have never given me a reason not to…"

He chuckled at that, "I don't know about that…."

"What do you mean?" She looked at him curiously.

"Well I did leave you and tried to leave another time and…."

She cut him off, "And you are still here. Therefore I trust you, and so I sort of threw it in his face about his father because if he is going to point fingers at you then why not look at the fact that his dad is STILL following Monroe."

Miles stared at her, his eyes shining in appreciation towards her. She was the only person he'd ever met who had stuck up for him on more than one occasion and he still couldn't understand why after everything he'd done, but it made his spirit lift and he smiled, shaking his head, "You make a valid point…however…." He glanced in the direction of the guest house, "If that damn boy so much as messes with a single hair on your head, I will run him through end of story, which includes him getting in your face again."

She laughed and nodded, knowing he was being completely serious on that note and she knew he was protective over her, it made her feel ….special as she seemed to be the only one he was like that with.

Both became silent, standing in a comfortable silence, both lost in their own thoughts of each other before finally Miles yawned and looked over at her, "I say we get some sleep before we have to face the morning."

She nodded and followed behind him to the guest house, ready to get a semi decent amount of sleep.

* * *

"Well I am going to turn in Richard, again thank you for allowing us to stay the night. We will see each other soon." Rachel hugged her old friend and he smiled, "I know we will, now go get some sleep woman!" He hugged her tightly before walking off just as a knock sounded and she could hear the voice of his wife greeting him.

She smiled and walked outside, the moonlight shining off of the back porch. With a yawn, she headed to the guest house and walked inside to see everyone sleeping all over the floor on their respective bed rolls. Quietly she moved to Nora's, seeing the woman had moved over slightly to allow her room to sleep on her roll. She laid down, her long hair sprawling over the roll as she turned on her back and attempted sleep, her mind suddenly flooded with memories of her time spent as a prisoner if one could even call it that….

"_We will escort the prisoner to the cells." The guard spoke gruffly as he grabbed her by her blonde hair, pulling her roughly against his body, putrid breath on her face. _

_Monroe unsheathed his gun and aimed, the sound of the bullet firing echoing around the room as the guard fell with a thud to the cold ground. "Anyone else who treats Rachel in this manner will receive the same treatment." _

_All the other guards remained where they were, too afraid to go against him now, watching the blood pooling around the dead guard._

_He glared at all of them before looking directly at her now, his pale blue eyes locking with hers, "Come with me, you are not an animal and I will not have any of my guards or anyone for that matter treat you as such." Hand extended towards her, he waited, eyes commanding her to move._

_She wiped the tears that fell, away. Sucking in her breath, she grasped his hand and watched his face change, smiling at her warmly as he led her away from the barracks._

_Day after day she stayed in the room he had given her and day after day her heart hurt from the heartbreak she'd seen plastered on her family's face as she had been taken away. She missed them, missed home. _

_After all this time she had realized why Monroe had ordered her capture. She knew he was after the power to bring back the electricity. And he was Miles right hand man; the bastard had turned on his own brother and brought this down on them, on everyone._

_Miles…..she had run into him twice and he'd barely held any sort of conversation with her other than to give her a look of irritation seeing her in the room Monroe had insisted she stay in, and she had seen him in a rage, throwing things around the room next door, yelling at Monroe before they had shut the door on her. That was the last time she saw him. _

_She was truly alone in the house save for Monroe's visits to pester her with questions about the electricity and what Ben was working on._

_But over time his visits turned into more than that…._

_His hands brushing against her…_

_Reaching out to wipe an invisible speck off of her face_

_Tucking a piece of hair behind her ear_

_Innocent enough _

_But loud and clear_

_And she refused_

_She tried, she really did_

_And then she got brave and she made a mistake, a simple one really_

_She asked him about his life before he became General, already hearing of Miles cowardly departure and Monroe filling his role now._

_To her utmost surprise, he told her. _

_Stories of war and his family, the family he lost. He came in every other day and would share a piece with her, and in it she could see the man he was, the man he insisted died a long time ago._

_And with that came the worst, feelings._

_He sat there on the edge of her bed, after having already asked her more questions earlier about the electricity and getting nowhere fast, divulging how he used to think he would be a police officer when he grew up and help others…much to Rachel's surprise._

_And as she sat next to him, he glanced up at her, those beautiful haunted eyes boring into her own._

_She blamed it on loneliness_

_On not enough sleep_

_On the alcohol she'd had a glass of out of sheer boredom earlier_

_On the many years she'd been confined to this place with only him to talk to_

_On anything but the possibility that…maybe…just maybe…..she developed feelings for the enemy_

_And before she could think any further, before she could drive herself any more insane on this dark and rainy night, half a year prior to her rescue, his lips claimed hers violently and harshly, demanding._

_She attempted to fight back but her heart wasn't making it any easier, before she finally gave in and gave up in that moment as he pulled away. She saw the man he used to be, the man he claimed died, still alive and struggling within, she saw … him…and that was all she needed to see._

_Those beautiful eyes widened as she kissed him voluntarily before darkening, the general taking control and in one forceful move, threw her against the wall, both moaning into the other, lost in each other completely, surrendered to the moment…. _


	7. Oceans

**Chapter 7 - Oceans**

**Previously:**

"_Those beautiful eyes widened as she kissed him voluntarily before darkening, the general taking control and in one forceful move, threw her against the wall, both moaning into the other, lost in each other completely, surrendered to the moment…"_

**A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, please keep reading and reviewing. :)  
**

* * *

_**Guilt**_

_**Pent up and closed off**_

_**Open up and let in**_

_**Eyes wide shut**_

_**Turn on the engine**_

_**It's not giving up**_

_**It's called giving in**_

_**BY: ME :)  
**_

* * *

"Well I still think this is a bad idea."

"It sounds crazy but I think Charlie is right."

"Can you both shut up? It's too fucking early for this!"

The last voice being the groggy voice of Miles Matheson, stirring Charlie from the rather peaceful sleep she'd fallen into.

Groaning, she slowly got up, rubbing her eyes as she attempted to focus on what was going on around her.

Her mother stood outside, arguing with Aaron who was packing his bag and Miles was stretching, yawning as he moved outside with Nora and her brother.

Blinking repeatedly she sighed and packed her roll up, slinging the bag over her shoulder and adjusting her sword on her belt before walking out to see Jason leaning casually against the fence, refusing to even look her way…jerk.

She glared at him before walking up to Miles and her mother, "So what's the plan then?"

Rachel turned around, speaking as she spread the map on the table for everyone to see. "So I spent this morning going over the coordinates to pinpoint exact locations. There are three in the Illinois and Wisconsin. There is of course one in Wichita Falls, Texas, another in Wyoming; we have another in the outskirts of New York and one in South Carolina near Virginia in the Georgia federation area. So my proposal is that Danny myself and Charlot…Charlie," She quickly corrected herself, "We head to the one in Texas and out to Wyoming. Nora and Aaron, you two take the ones in Illinois and Wisconsin. Miles and Jason, you two head out to New York and South Carolina." As Rachel spoke, she handed a copy of the map to Miles and Nora.

Charlie looked between Miles and Jason, seeing that plan clearly wouldn't work whatsoever with those two, someone would end up dead and it wouldn't be her uncle…."I don't think that's such a great idea."

Her mother turned, eyebrow raised, "And you have a better one?"

She thought about it for a moment, "Yes actually." Looking at the map, she trailed her fingers over it, "You and Danny and Jason should…."

Jason's voice interrupted her, "I thought you and I could go…."

"Jason…."

"Oh no my niece is not going anywhere with you, especially not across states on her OWN." Miles commanding voice boomed, fist clenching as he thought of decking the arrogant bastard standing before him.

Obviously he deemed his behavior last night as nothing and this infuriated Charlie, not at all happy at the idea that he obviously didn't even care enough to apologize and yet thought she would still happily go along with him on long journey. "After last night…I think not." She turned, blue eyes blazing enough that Jason slumped back, realizing his mistake, "As I was saying," She turned back to the map, "Mother, you, Danny, and Jason head to the Illinois and Wisconsin area, Nora and Aaron head out to New York and then to South Carolina. That leaves me and Miles and if he's willing we can head to Texas and then out to the plains nation to Wyoming for the last one before coming back here and meeting all of you."

She'd barely got the last word out when her mother cut in, "Absolutely not! You expect me to just let you go and with Miles of all people? No. You will come with me and Danny…."

"Mom her idea actually makes sense be…." Danny interrupted only to have her talk over him, "No it makes no sense when she can go with us and…."

Miles had sat back, just listening and he watched Nora's face fall, he knew how badly she wanted it to just be the two of them but honestly the best idea was his nieces and he right now he was getting sick of that damn woman's mouth constantly talking over everyone. "Will you please shut up for one damn moment Rachel?!"

Her mouth opened and closed repeatedly before she stared in shock at him, everyone silently watching as he walked over to Charlie, "Your daughter has a good idea and I for one think we should do it. It places one expert in arms with everyone evenly. Myself, Nora, and ….Jason…." He hated to admit it but he knew the kid had some skills and it was better than nothing, "Dividing up like this will get us back here at a faster rate and the quicker we do this, the quicker we can fight fire with fire against Monroe."

Charlie smiled at him, glad he thought her plan was a good one and was going along with it. Her mother stood silently before finally regaining her ability to speak, "This is a mistake….and to be frank I don't trust you at all Miles, not one damn bit." She narrowed her eyes at him, coming closer as Charlie moved next to him, speaking up, "Make no mistake that your own daughter doesn't trust you either."

Rachel felt as though she'd just been slapped and Miles looked at Charlie in surprise, "That's right; I don't trust you, not after what Danny and I have had to go through WITHOUT the help of you."

"Charlie…."

"No. You want to point fingers at my uncle like he is some horrible person…"

"You don't understand, I watched that man giving orders to kill innocents before Monroe took over, he was worse than Monroe, he taught the damn children everything so now they are full grown militia…."

"He isn't the same person and he has kept me and everyone else here alive and helped us to rescue Danny….."

Miles watched the two women going back and forth and finally spoke up, interrupting them, "Look to be honest I could care less what you think of me Rachel, what I care about is stopping Monroe from sending the world to its knees, and in order to do that we all need to agree to disagree and get the damn pendants before he gets to them first."

"He's right; we should head out now, discussion over." The firm and surprising voice of Aaron chimed in and everyone turned to see him, eyes narrowed as if daring anyone to say something against him as he threw his backpack over his shoulder, ready to leave.

Nora gave Miles one last lingering look before following behind her companion towards their destination.

"This isn't over by a long shot." Rachel glared at Miles as she turned to her daughter, "Charlie," She began again.

Charlie walked off without a glance back, "It certainly isn't over….I plan to find out exactly what you were doing all these years as Monroe's prisoner…..mother."

Rachel's blood ran cold at the thought and without another word she led the way towards the dirt laden path with Danny and Jason who trudged behind them.

* * *

Kicking at dirt, Charlie sighed, crossing her arms over herself as she walked along the riverbank, Miles walking quietly beside her, both lost in their own thoughts.

She just couldn't wrap her mind over how much of a complete and total …bitch…her mother was acting like and she wasn't kidding when she said she was going to find out what happened all those years she was supposedly prisoner. Somehow…she would find out, she wouldn't let it go until she did.

Miles could practically feel the anger and hurt radiating off of his niece, seeing in his peripherals how she moved agitatedly, not looking anywhere in particular, closed off…..a Matheson trait if he ever saw one…they never were good with their anger….

"Charlie…."

She remained quiet, seemingly not hearing him as she stared down at her hands.

"Charlie."

Oh joy, hours of silence was just what he wanted and he had her mother dearest to thank for it. He would be sure to give her a piece of his mind as soon as they made it back to Richards house.

He estimated at least three hours had to have gone by and she was still silent as they walked through the wilderness, "Charlie."

Finally she acknowledged him, her blue eyes cast down at her shoes, "It must seem childish to you for me to be so…."

"Angry?" He finished, watching as she glanced up at him, "No it doesn't, honestly I am surprised and …..proud at the way you handled everything. You said how you felt and you didn't back down."

She smiled a soft smile at him, "I meant every word, and about you…she's wrong…"

"Well I did do horr…"

"Exactly did…."

"Charlie…."

"No, it was in the past and that's that. You are not the same man you once were."

She stared at him, waiting for him to challenge her.

He sighed, "You would be the only one who thinks that…."

"Nora…." She trailed off, her face blushing and she attempted to hide behind a curtain of her hair, not wanting him to possibly read her from her facial expressions.

"Nora ….. She still has reservations about me. That woman thinks she loves me but truthfully doesn't know what she wants…..she's settling since I am familiar territory."

_Familiar territory_…..she wanted to ask…and before she could stop it, the question slipped out, "Do you still love her?"

"No…it's been over for a long time."

She nodded her head, eyes focused on the bright blue sky and trees the passed by, "What made you come with me?"

"What do you mean?" He was caught off guard by her question.

"Nora obviously wanted you to go with her, you could have."

_Well besides the fact that I am fucked up in the head and can't stop the visions of you as much more than my niece_…..he thought dryly to himself. "You are my niece and you were the one who insisted I come on this journey to begin with so you are stuck with me whether you like it or not kid. Not to mention I can't handle that woman throwing herself at me every chance she gets."

Charlie smiled at this as he raised a brow, "Why me kid? I know you like that Jason….well you did….." He trailed off.

_Kid_…..she hated that term he had for her, it just….made her thoughts ten times worse…. "I never liked him like that, he was just someone I could talk to my age but he seems to think more than that. I wanted to go with you because you saved my life on more than one occasion and besides my brother, you are the only one I can count on, the only one who hasn't left me and the only one who has protected me more than once. I feel safe with you."

This brought a smile to his lips and he reached over, pulling her in a half hug, squeezing her shoulder, electricity flowing through both of them at the touch before he pulled away, "You always will be safe with me Charlie….though I still don't understand your trust in me, you are the first one to put complete faith in me and I can say I will do my best to never fail you."

She smiled back at him, his touch still lingering, and shoulder feeling rather warm from his fingers.

They both fell in a comfortable silence, uncle and niece, traveling to their long destination.

* * *

Four days passed by and Rachel was getting antsy, they were near their destination according to the directions she'd written down. The first town was a day's journey and with the rate they were going they'd be there in no time.

She thought about her daughter, praying Miles kept her safe, she may not like the situation but she still cared.

"We need to go left up here and head across the river." Jason spoke, scouting ahead for them.

She nodded lost in thought as Danny walked beside her.

The last thing Charlie had said was that she would find out the truth….she didn't doubt she would….but she shuddered to think of the reactions.

It should have never happened, sleeping with the enemy….sleeping with the enemy and enjoying it. But it did and she was sure everyone would turn on her when word got out.

She knew she had to get to Sebastian first and even at that thought; she had no idea what she would do when she finally came face to face with him again. She told herself she would kill him; just put a bullet in his head. It's what he would do to her….to her family….she would show no mercy…..at least that's what she mentally told herself over and over.

Glancing over at Danny as they crossed the bridge, she sighed. What would her son think of her if he knew?

They couldn't….they wouldn't find out…. Not if she could help it.

In the distance crystal blue eyes watched, narrowed at the group as they got over the wooden bridge and onto the other side. Quietly the figure followed behind, a trail of blood lining behind.

* * *

Nora and Aaron surveyed the area….it was nightfall and they were tired, beyond worn out exhaustion.

"Should we camp for the night?"

She nodded at Aaron, setting her pack down, "No sense in trying for an overnighter, we would pass out before we began at this rate." She smirked, sitting down with her roll.

He laid his own roll out and sat down, "Ever wonder what you'll do when we get the power on for good?"

She raised a brow, "You mean if our side wins and we aren't under a dictatorship?"

He nodded.

"Settle down I suppose…." Her thoughts went to Miles, wondering if he would settle with her, make a life with her.

"I think I would want to do that to or at the very least get a nice little house, maybe by a beach." Aaron nodded, smiling.

The two of them lay down, both lost in their own thoughts of a near perfect world, of the future and what they would make of it.

* * *

"So how many more days do you think we have left?" Charlie looked at her uncle as they trudged through the hot plains nation, the sunset beginning to fade.

Miles looked at the map, marking the progress he figured they were making by using his sword to mark light paper cuts on it, "I would say we will be in Texas in a couple days give or take."

She fanned herself, not used to the blistering heat. "I hope so…"

The sound of rushing water alerted both of them to a stream nearby and they headed in that direction, going through the brush to see a river flowing through.

"Nice cool water." She smiled and bent down, refilling her canteen, splashing the water with her fingers gently as she began to stand up.

Her uncle was fixated on refilling his own canteen and she smirked devilishly, moving closer and before he could move she splashed him, water spraying all over him.

He turned in shock seeing her face as she broke out in laughter and he shook his head, "You shouldn't have done that." Watching her look semi worried at his serious tone, he smirked and splashed water back on her, drenching her face and hair, watching as it dripped down her shirt.

Laughing, she splashed him back and moved out towards the deeper end of the river; sure he wouldn't come after her.

She was wrong.

Not one to back down from a challenge, Miles charged into the water and continued his assault with the water before she took him by surprise and jumped on him, causing them both to topple back into the cool waters.

They came up half laughing half choking and Miles had to inwardly admit it was the most fun he'd had, the most carefree moment he'd had since this whole blackout had occurred.

They both gently splashed at each other as they walked to shore, completely soaked, "I guess this was one way to cool off from the heat…." He chuckled as he looked at his niece, her shirt was so soaked and sticking to her that her breasts were outlines, nipples on alert from the cold and he forced himself not to stare. Unfortunately this type of heat just wouldn't go away for him.

"It was." She agreed all smiles as she picked up her pack. Looking back at her uncle, she saw how the shirt he wore hugged him, accentuating his toned body. Sure he wasn't ripped like Jason, but he was masculine in every way, muscular where it counted and she felt her face heat from staring, looking down at her feet, attempting to collect herself.

They were both so busy looking anywhere but each other and grabbing their things that they failed to notice someone else closing in.

"Well what have we here?"

Miles looked in the direction of the voice, hand immediately going to his sword, "I suggest you keep moving boy."

The younger man standing before him had another guy behind him, both carrying sacks over their shoulders. "Now that's not very nice." He was close to Charlie, the other guy moving towards Miles.

"I'm Matt and that's my brother Kevin." He smiled a sickening smile and before anyone could do anything both brothers pulled a gun, "We want your packs…weapons, everything on the ground."

Miles slowly moved his pack to the ground, the one brother circling him, gun cocked.

As Charlie did the same, Matt grabbed her waist, inhaling her scent. "Such a pretty little thing…."

She growled at him and spit in his face, screaming as he slapped her in the face, blood rushing out of her nose.

Miles yelled and attempted to go to her only to have Matt press his gun into her temple, "Move closer and she dies."

Obviously these two shit heads had no idea who he was, well used to be. He growled, anger pouring off of him in waves.

"We will be leaving now, us and the girl." He pulled her closer, "What's your name dollface?"

"Fuck you!" She spat.

He smirked, "There will be a lot of that momentarily. It's been a while since we've had a woman."

Miles eyes widened in sheer anger, all he saw was red as the bastard slid his hand down towards his niece's chest.

Knowing the little shit wouldn't kill her, he watched as the brother circled him again, barrel next to his head and with a growl he grasped the gun right before it went off, the bullet flying past his face as he broke the guys wrist, a sickening crack echoing before he turned him around, gun now in his hand and pressed against the brothers face, "Touch her again and I blow his face off."

The kid had the audacity to laugh and spoke as Charlie struggled against him, "Blow his face off and I kill her."

Rage built in him, and he felt the cool mask of the general slipping back on, he was going to slaughter the both of them without another thought.

"Last chance before I spill both of your blood on the ground."

He gripped Charlie tighter, enjoying the way her body contorted against his as she tried to escape his grasp.

"Matt…" The brother whimpered.

"He won't do it; he wants this one to live…."

"You're right I do." He pulled the trigger, watching as the brother fell lifelessly to the ground, blood spraying everywhere.

Matt watched, mouth hung open, hands trembling now, "You…you shot…."

"Yes I did." And the boy threw Charlie to the ground, attempting to appease the man in front of him.

"I let her go….."

Miles growled, "Too late." And he grasped the guy's head, twisting it and breaking his neck in one swift movement.

The boy slumped to the ground dead and he turned to see Charlie attempting to stand, legs shaking.

"Are you okay?" He grabbed onto her, leading her away from the dead bodies.

She continued shaking, "I thought I could defend myself…..I can't….what happens next time, what if ….what if you aren't there?" Tears poured down her face.

He pulled her close, hugging her, face in her hair, breathing in her sweet scent as he spoke, "I will always be there Charlie."

She nodded, her face buried in his chest as he attempted to calm her. "gergreig me."

Her voice came out muffled. "I can't hear you when you are talking into my shirt." He smirked, one hand stroking her hair before she pulled back.

"Teach me."

"Teach you what?"

"You were teaching me self-defense with weapons; I want to be efficient in hand to hand combat in case I don't have a weapon."

She wiped her face with her hand.

He studied her for a moment before realizing she was serious, he'd shown her a little before but she obviously wanted more.

"Every day." She continued, "I want to learn and what better teacher than you?"

He sighed, "I suppose I could teach you a thing or two."

"I don't want to have to kill but if I have to I want to do it like you did." She gestured to the bodies lying on the ground.

"It's not something you can learn overnight." He started.

"I know."

"Okay then." He finally agreed, praying this wouldn't be the death of him to have her so up close and personal in his space.

She smiled a small smile, "Can we start now?"

He supposed now was as good of a time as any.

At this moment, once more he allowed his darker side to take over, circling her as she was his prey. "What are you going to do when someone attacks, suddenly grabs you?"

He grasped her roughly, his fingers grazing her stomach and she felt butterflies when she should be feeling scared.

"Don't just struggle or spit in their faces." He commanded, gripping her tighter. "Not like you did with that boy."

She growled and attempted to push away, knee him, anything, but ultimately ended up just struggling and flailing in his arms like some damsel in distress.

"Hit me Charlie….are you just going to struggle while I attempt to rape you?! While I attempt to invade your most personal areas," A hand slid possessively over her upper stomach and she fought the shudder that went through her. She was supposed to feel helpless and disgust and try and throw him off of her, to hurt him but instead her body was keen on betraying her.

He shouldn't be enjoying this so much, he was training her and instead of feeling nothing, he felt heat shoot through his body at the feel of her toned stomach beneath his fingertips, his mind going against him completely.

"Are you just going to let me or whoever tries, doing this to you?" His voice came out a few octaves lower than it should have and she had trouble concentrating on the task at hand, biting her lip so hard she tasted blood.

Yesssss…was what her treacherous mind said before she managed to clear her thoughts long enough to lash out, kicking backwards and knocking him off of her.

He flinched in pain, the kick hitting him in the shin, "Son of a bitch."

"Sorry."

"No….that was good," It snapped him out of his perverted thoughts momentarily. "I want you to lash out, you need to act like it's really happening and if that means injuring me so be it."

He caught his breath and sucked up the pain before advancing on her, "I am going to walk through what you should do should someone try and do this again to you." And with that he began to show her the steps to get out of that kind of hold on her, how to subdue them before executing.

After thirty minutes of a rinse and repeat so to speak, he grabbed her again, "Now do what I showed you." And with that he gripped her tightly, hands moving over her stomach again as he began to drag her away.

With a yell she grabbed his hand and twisted, not using her full strength, pretending to break his finger as she turned in his grasp, hitting his shin again and causing him to hiss out in pain as she punched him, watching him stagger backwards.

She kicked again, this time hitting his head and watching as he fell to the ground and then she stood next to him, "And then I break your neck…..or shoot you."

He huffed, sucking in air, his head throbbing from the punch, "Good."

As he stood back up on his feet and walked over to their packs, grabbing her sheathed sword and throwing it at her, watching as she caught it. "If I am going to teach you then we will continue with your sword fighting skills as well."

Before she could say anything else, he came up to her, attempting to grab her again as he yelled,

"Fight!"

And with that she turned fully, surprising him as she sent an uppercut to his face, knocking him backwards. She came at him again, attempting to knock him down but he quickly gained the upper hand, effectively blocking her blows before grasping her hand tightly, bending her against him momentarily before she shoved him. He stumbled and caught his footing just as her foot jutted into his gut, the air knocking out of him momentarily, as he grasped her foot and twisted, watching her tumble to the ground.

"You fight like a girl…."

His comment seemed to enrage her and she swung out on the ground, her leg hitting against his enough to bring him down to one knee, "Fuck!"

She smirked and jumped, both of them falling backwards, her fist raised to punch him as he blocked her, grasping her hips, he turned her so she hit the ground, pinning her effectively.

A loud 'ugh' choked out of her as her back connected with the gravel, her uncle leaning over her smirking.

"Not fair."

He raised a brow, "They won't play fair."

This was true.

She growled and used her hips, using his momentary distraction to her benefit as she pushed upwards and threw him off of her, "They also won't get distracted."

He fell on the ground and groaned, grasping his now bruised shoulder as he stood back up, a glint in his eyes, "Okay no more going easy on you." He smirked and charged her much to her surprise; sword drawing and she brought hers up at the last second, the force of his blow bringing her down to one knee.

* * *

"Are we almost there?" Danny asked, looking at the map but having no sense of direction whatsoever.

Jason studied the map and nodded, "I think we are on the outskirts of west Illinois and the pendant should be around here."

Rachel walked alongside them quietly, still lost in her own thoughts, her own world.

"I say we stop to eat and get some sleep before moving on." Jason's voice interrupted and she nodded.

They all stopped where they were and laid out their packs, ready for dinner and sleep.

"I will go scout the area and get dinner." Jason spoke before heading off, drawing his bow and arrow.

Danny sat down, yawning and Rachel made to sit next to him when a voice called out to her.

"Rachel…."

Her son gasped and stood, frantically looking for a weapon of any kind as he shoved her behind himself, protecting her.

She stumbled and caught her footing before slowly turning around. Her own sky blue eyes locking with those blue nearly translucent eyes that she never thought she'd see again…..at least not like this.

"You!"


	8. Atonement

**Chapter 8 – Atonement**

**A/N: Hope you all enjoy this, please read and review :P  
**

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY: **

_"Rachel…."_

_Her son gasped and stood, frantically looking for a weapon of any kind as he shoved her behind himself, protecting her._

_She stumbled and caught her footing before slowly turning around. Her own sky blue eyes locking with those blue nearly translucent eyes that she never thought she'd see again…..at least not like this._

_"You!"_

* * *

She felt like she'd been punched in the gut, the absolute last person she ever thought she would see like this was standing in front of her, bleeding and more vulnerable than ever.

His intense gaze locked with hers and she opened and closed her mouth speechless while Danny stood in front of her protectively, holding up a branch of all things as the only weapons they had were on the former militia boy.

"Rachel…." He repeated, stepping closer.

With determination, Danny stepped towards him, ready to beat the ever living crap out of the leader of the militia for all they had gone through when Rachel grabbed his shoulder, gently pulling him back. "Mom…" He looked back questioningly.

She opened her mouth to speak when Sebastian Monroe's eyes rolled in the back of his head, the wound from his arm dripping with blood as he fell to the floor, unconscious.

Without a second thought she rushed to his side, "Mom what the hell are you doing?!"

Ignoring her son, she tore at her own shirt, grasping the generals bleeding arm and wrapped it around the wound tightly.

"MOM!"

She turned back, "We cannot just leave him here to die like this."

Danny's eyes blazed fire, "He is the reason dad is DEAD! In case you forgot! We should leave him for the vultures; he would do the same to us."

The coldness in her sons voice brought forth sadness, she never wished for this to happened, for him to become so hardened, but she supposed this is what happened when faced with darkness at such a young age for such a long time.

"Danny, if he had wanted to kill us we would already be dead."

He made to retort when Jason reappeared, squirrels slung over one arm. His own eyes widened at the unconscious form of the militia leader on the ground, "What the hell is Monroe doing here!"

He dropped their dinner and pulled out his bow and arrow, "Move out of the way Mrs. Matheson."

"No."

His jaw dropped, "Why?"

"Because he came to us for a reason and I for one, would like to find out what it is first."

* * *

Charlie fell to the ground with a thud again, failing for the third time to disarm Miles who was busy catching his breath after their extreme parrying.

His stomach growled and he was reminded of dinner. Leaning over his niece he held out a hand, pulling her to her feet, "We should eat."

The mention of food made her own stomach call out in a grumble and she smiled, nodding her head in agreement as they both headed for the stream to catch their dinner.

* * *

Monroe groaned, shaking his head slowly as he sat up, his arm feeling as though someone had run through it with a sword…..oh wait someone had….his own second in command.

Now the memories flooded his mind as he groaned again, blinking and slowly taking in the scene before him, realizing it wasn't a dream, he really was with Rachel and her son and Neville's son…..

"Care to explain what you are doing here? Where is your army?" Rachel demanded as the militia boy drew an arrow, ready to kill him on the spot.

Monroe slowly got his feet and looked at the group in front of him, "I don't have an army anymore." His lips felt so chapped as he spoke, days without water and food, how he hadn't died from his wounds or starvation/dehydration was beyond him.

The beautiful former Mrs. Matheson gave him a curious look before she pulled something out of her own pack, tossing it at him.

He grasped the object in midair, a canteen…..she had read his mind…..or noticed just how fucked up he looked. Greedily he downed the water without a second thought, nearly throwing up at the slick taste of it, his body asking for more. With a sigh, he finally took a breath and looked back at the group. They stared at him, obviously waiting for an explanation.

"To make a long story short…..my second in command decided now was a great time to usurp me and take over my army. I have…" He grimaced as he shifted his weight on his foot that wasn't bruised from his fight with some of his former men, "been on the run for days…..obviously," He drawled, "And happened to stumble upon you." He looked directly at Rachel who blushed and looked anywhere but at him.

"I smell bullshit." Her son challenged him, "I think this is all part of some plan of yours and…."

He cut the boy off mid-sentence, "And what?!" His voice rose, "I just decided to beat the shit out of myself and go for days without water and food to lure the three of you into a trap? And how would I go about doing that exactly whilst having no idea of your location to begin with?"

Danny open and closed his mouth a few times, rendered speechless, glaring at him.

"Let's say we believe you." Rachel placed her hand on Jason's arm, making him lower his arrow. "Then what you are saying is that…Neville…."

"Neville took over, wife proudly by his side." He watched Jason's expression change.

Jason looked at him sharply, "My father…." Obviously it hadn't clicked at first that his father was his second in command….

"Yes your father…as he put it 'I will become leader and you my subordinate, I no longer answer to filth such as you.' So here I am, barely made it out as he managed to turn the whole militia against me….I'm lucky I made it this far."

"But how…." Jason looked confused.

Monroe snorted, "Trust me your father is very convincing and conniving when he wishes to be, he must have been planning this for months."

"And my mom?"

"She stands by his side."

Danny glared at him, "You could be lying, tricking us…."

Monroe turned to the boy who was quickly becoming a pain in his ass, "Again, why would I do that? Why not just kill you all now?" He drew out a gun, watching as they all sucked in a breath; he threw the gun down sliding it towards them.

The boy seemed to think on that before responding as Rachel picked up the gun, "You killed my father…."

"Ben Matheson was ordered to come to me unharmed; it was your friend's father," He gestured to Jason, "Who killed your dad, not me."

"Well I still don't trust you." And with that, Danny walked off and went to his bed roll, knowing he'd be sleeping with one eye open all night long.

Rachel shook her head, "I don't understand….if you aren't trying to trick us then what do you want?"

His eyes softened as he looked at her, "I stumbled upon you literally, and I was just trying to escape with my life from my OWN men." He growled to himself, "Needless to say I would prefer to stay alive and if that means going with you then….."

"You know you cannot go with us…."

"Why?" He challenged her.

"Because, all you want is the power for yourself and I cannot …. I will not let that happen."

Monroe turned back to the fire momentarily, "I did want it, but Neville took it from me, he has the amulet and there's no telling what he will do with it."

"He has it?"

He nodded, "He was in the process of building a bigger amplifier for it."

She felt her heart clench, the man was worse than Monroe in every way. She remembered the madness in his eyes, how he seemed consumed in everything he did from torturing to killing.

"You still cannot come with us…."

Monroe turned to face her again and he did something surprising, walking towards her he came inches from her face, "You really don't trust me." His voice came out like a whisper.

"No…." She felt her own breath hitch at his close proximity.

With a smirk, he pulled out two more guns from his belt in the back, watching as her eyes widened in fear. "Good."

He handed her the weapons, watching as she stood, stunned at his actions, "You shouldn't…..but you should trust that for now we are on the same side…..you want the pendants….I want Neville's head. Win win."

She regained her ability to speak and sucked in air, "How do I know these are your only weapons?"

He grinned, blue eyes twinkling, "Want to check?" He spread his arms out, "Go for it." He could see the faint blush on her cheeks as she looked anywhere but his face.

"Even without weapons you are still deadly just like Miles."

The mention of his old friend made his heart clench and he sighed, "As I stated to your idiotic….." He watched her face flame, "To your son," He corrected himself, "If I had really wanted to kill you all, I would have."

She sighed, she could detect no deception and worse, she could see the Sebastian she knew, the one she'd …. made love with …. Just below the surface. She knew he was being truthful and that made things worse, she was supposed to kill him, should just kill him, and yet she couldn't.

Jason watched the exchange and he pondered just how he father had done all this, turning the tables, right from under Monroe just like that. He placed his weapons underneath his roll just in case and spoke, "One wrong move and you are dead."

Monroe looked over at his former militia underling and nodded swiftly, recognizing this as a warning but also as a chance.

He hated being the one vulnerable but now he had no choice, the rug had been pulled right out from under him and he would choke the life from the boy's father the first chance he got. But for now he would settle for following along his former enemies to make sure his damn second in command did not get to the pendants first.

Rachel turned away and walked to her roll, laying down and attempting to sleep as he settled next to the fire, wanting to lay by her side but knowing the son would most likely try to kill him in his sleep if he did.

His feelings for her never quite went away, perhaps now he could use this as an opportunity to get closer to her, to make her see she was his other half.

* * *

"I wonder how far along the others have gotten." Miles spoke as he ate the meat off of the rabbit leg he'd cooked for them.

Charlie shrugged, finishing up her own meal and drinking back the water from her canteen, "Who knows."

"Hopefully they haven't killed each other."

She laughed, "Yeah hopefully."

It was nighttime, pitch black out save for the fire in between them and the moonlight shining down. She yawned and lay on her roll; it had been a long day to say the least so she was looking forward to sleep tonight.

"Goodnight Miles, thanks for the food." He smiled at her and nodded as she got comfortable.

Moving quietly over to his own roll, he sat down, staring up at the sky, yawning as he stretched.

* * *

_5 Days Later:_

Rachel watched as Marcus gave them a wary look and she sighed, knowing that Seb…Monroe's presence did absolutely nothing to make him want to cooperate.

They had finally made it to their second destination in the great Illinois area, near Chicago. The first pendant was safely tucked away in Jason's pack. It had been easy to get since they had managed to make Monroe stay out of sight. But this time he insisted on going with and now they were met with wary eyes.

"Why should I trust you? You brought _HIM _to my house!" The man growled, thrusting a finger in his direction.

Rachel signed "Look I know it's hard to believe, you have to understand that he's not the threat anymore, it's …."

"Tom Neville." Monroe stood in the doorway, hands in the air in surrender, "My second in command, he has taken over and he has one of the pendants and my army at his command. I don't expect you to believe a word I say," He moved inside slowly, watching as the man looked at him in fear, gun shaking in his hands, "But if you hate me…..he is far worse than I." His blue eyes glinted in the light and the man slowly dropped his gun.

"Fine, but this is for Ben, only for him." He glared at Monroe before thrusting the pendant in Rachel's direction, "Take it and restore the power, do what you have to do to get it done, for Ben."

She smiled a small smile, nodding her head, knowing he must have been one of the employees who worked with her late husband and took the pendant, tucking it in her pocket, "Thank you Marcus, we will."

He nodded and shooed them out, "Now get out of here, especially you!" He glared again at Monroe who moved out of the small home and onto the dirt pathway.

* * *

"You should let me have a gun you know." Monroe spoke casually as they all walked through the forest, the crunching of leaves beneath their feet the only sounds echoing throughout the area.

Danny snorted, "So you can kill us all?"

He sighed, "What would I gain by killing you all boy?"

Danny opened his mouth to respond when another noise infiltrated the area and Monroe whirled around, hearing footsteps, and loud ones at that coming their way.

It appeared Jason had heard it too as he had drawn his arrows out, aiming behind them.

"What is it?!" Rachel cried out, grabbing for Danny in fear.

Monroe listened and suddenly it grew quiet, too quiet. "Militia."

It was the only word he was able to get out just as the forest seemed to open up and the militia surrounded them.

"Monroe." One of them chuckled darkly as he moved towards Rachel, rifle aimed at her head as he grabbed her by her hair, roughly dragging her to her knees. Danny yelled out and went to attack when another solider came up behind, hitting him in the shoulder with his rifle, causing the teenager to scream out in pain as he fell to the ground, the solider stepping on his back to keep him still as the other one kept a tight grip on his mother.

Jason and Monroe stayed together, "My militia, I can say it does sadden me to see you operating under Neville's command now."

One solider smirked as he moved closer, "Sorry to break your heart, we went with the highest bidder, you lost."

"What brings you here then boys?" Monroe smiled fully, even unarmed, he refused to look weak.

The solider grinned, "We came for the woman, General Neville wants her alive, she's going to help build a bigger amplifier for him and then get the rest of the pendants. He's not a stupid man; he knew you'd eventually stumble across this lot when he threw you out."

Monroe's eyes widened at that…..he should have known he'd be followed, but he was just concerned with getting help….he didn't realize he'd run straight into Rachel and her little group…..

"What about us?"

The solider puffed up, aiming his weapon between all of them casually, "Jason will be coming with us and we will be putting you and the boy to rest."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Rachel cried out as she struggled to get away from the man holding her by her hair. "NOT MY SON YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

The militia solider holding her by her hair growled and pulled her closer, licking the side of her face, "I will have some fun with you before we get you to the general." His laughter made her blood freeze and Monroe felt his blood boil, no one would touch what was his in that way, his eyes darkened as he felt nothing but rage take over.

"Sorry but I am not going anywhere boys." Jason retorted, "None of us are." And with that he drew his arrow back, shooting the officer closest to him in the head.

Monroe lashed out, striking the one doing the talking in the throat, watching as the man gasped for air before grasping his neck and twisting, letting the body fall to the ground.

Shots fired and Jason fired arrow after arrow before pausing to do what he hoped was the right decision, and threw one of the guns on the ground at Monroe who caught it midair.

He regarded him with a nod before turning and shooting, watching as the soldiers fell one by one before turning to the one holding Rachel.

"Let her go."

The man shook his head, pressing his gun into her temple, "Orders are orders, you understand."

Monroe growled and lashed out, using the butt of his gun to hit the guy face first, hearing the crack of his nose as he knocked the gun out of his hand whilst throwing Rachel out of the goons arms and onto the ground. "Not really." He hissed and fired his own gun, blood spraying as the man fell with a thud to the ground.

"DANNY!"

He looked over to see Rachel sobbing as she attempted to get to her son, the man who had held him to the floor now aimed his weapon at Danny, grasping the teenager by the neck, ready to blow his head off, "Not another step closer."

Rachel stood, crying, begging for the man to release her son and Jason went to aim his arrow at the man holding Danny captive when another militia officer came at him from behind, knocking the arrows and bow onto the ground as he grabbed him by the throat.

Monroe turned back and Jason struggled against the burly man, "Don't…..worry….get Danny!" He ground out as he was dragged out of sight.

Rachel openly sobbed, as Jason was drug out of sight and turned back to see the other officer attempting to do the same with Danny.

"I will only say this once. " Monroe began as he moved towards them, "Let the boy go."

The man visibly shook under his former leader's intense gaze but steeled himself, shaking his head, "No."

Monroe sighed, "Have it your way." Just as the man attempted to pull the trigger, the former militia leader struck, his foot catching the man in the face, sending the gun flying to the ground.

He pulled Danny out of the man's grasp and threw him backwards out of the way before aiming his own gun, "Noooo!" The man cried out just as he pulled the trigger, body slumping lifelessly on the blood stained grass.

With a sigh, he cocked his gun again and turned back to see Rachel hugging her son, both looking at him in fear…..glancing at him and the gun in his hands. "You still think I am going to kill you?"

Danny was the first to step forward, shaking his head, blonde hair blowing in the wind, "No. Not anymore….you saved my life….you didn't have to."

Monroe turned back and walked to one of the dead soldiers, grabbing the pistol next to the solider; he turned back and threw it at Rachel's son.

The boy caught it in midair, looking at him in surprise, "You need to learn to use a gun."

"Jason…." Rachel finally choked out, "We have to find him."

Monroe shook his head, "They won't kill him, and Neville wants a family reunion. For now the boy is safe. We have to get the rest of these pendants…."

"Pendants." Rachel cut him off, eyes wide in horror, "He has one of them! We have to find…."

"The other pendants." Monroe cut her off, "He may have two but if we find the last one in Wisconsin and the …. others," It pained him to think of his old friend, curiosity rising at what the man would say to him when they met again like this, "find the rest of them, then its six against his two."

"Wisconsin…." She sniffed, holding back her emotions over nearly having been killed again.

He nodded, "Wisconsin."

* * *

"One pendant down," Charlie smiled as they left the little village in Wichita Falls.

"And one more to go." Miles quipped, walking beside her, drinking out of his newly filled flask. Thank god this town had alcohol; he was able to replenish his whiskey supply on the way out.

"Drinking already?"

He raised a brow, "Your point?"

She laughed, "Can I have some?"

"No!"

She stopped walking as they made it outside the village, "Why not?"

He could see the fire in her eye; she was challenging him, "Because I said so."

And with that, he continued walking, shaking his head at her brazenness. She was getting way too comfortable with him and he wasn't sure he liked that.

* * *

"How many more days do you think till we find the last pendant?" Danny looked at his mother.

She pulled out the map and analyzed it as they walked, "I would say another three days or four give or take."

Monroe reached over, removing the map from her to look at himself, "That looks about right; it may be longer if we have to go through the forests unless there is a direct path, but everything seems completely overgrown here." He gestured to the forest ahead, the long blades of grass coming up to their thighs, he'd been using his sword to cut through it lest a snake or some other kind of creature be hiding in it.

Danny sighed and looked at the man he'd once thought the enemy. The general who'd ordered his capture was not the same cold faced tyrant he'd seen at the camp. This was a different man, one who not only saved his life, but his mother's as well. He still didn't trust him a 100% but he could see the man was trying and at this point it was enough for him.

He cleared his throat and moved beside him, hesitantly as he fingered the gun in his hand, "So….will you show me how to use this thing?"

A small smirk broke over the former leader of the militia's face, stopping in his tracks to face him, he glanced at Rachel to see her nod her head. "Hand me it, first we need to unload both of the guns so we don't accidentally kill each other."

Rachel watched in silence, observing Monroe interacting with her son. This man, this was the man she'd…..she'd begun to fall for; this was the man she knew was still inside underneath his cold facade. A small smile graced her own lips as she watched him teach her son the proper usage of a gun.

* * *

_3 Days Later:_

"Okay so just one more to go now then back to Richards house." Charlie mused more so to herself as she looked at the map."

Miles looked over her shoulder, nodding, "Yep I say we will get there in three to five days….five days more than likely."

She nodded and rolled the map back up, putting it back in her pack as they trudged through the rugged terrain.

As the skies turned darker and the stars came out, brightly lit, Charlie turned to her uncle, "Should we camp for the night?"

He nodded and they found a nice spot to set up for the evening, placing their packs down and stretching.

"You hungry?" He asked as he took a big swig from his flask.

She shook her head, "Not really, but I do want some of what you are drinking!"

And with that she attempted to swipe it from him.

He merely laughed as she tried to jump for it while he held it above her head, "Don't think so kid, nice try."

She pouted, the look on her face doing nothing to help his condition when he was in close proximity with her.

"Please?"

He shook his head.

Suddenly her eyes lit up and he could see the wheels turning, "If I beat you this time then I get some?"

He laughed out right, "Yeah right kid."

_God she hated that word he used for her._

"I'm serious."

He raised a brow, knowing she wouldn't give up, damn stubborn Matheson gene….. "Fine, but only a sip."

"Fine."

Miles placed the flask down before turning to her, "What do I get if I win?"

She thought for a moment, "Me not hounding you for the alcohol?"

He snorted, "Deal."

A bright smile floated across her face and he couldn't help but become lost in it momentarily before snapping himself out of it.

Before he could say anything else he watched in shock as she charged him, this was a first, and he caught her easily, throwing her to the ground. "I win."

Her eyes darkened and he fell flat on his ass as she knocked his legs out from under him, "Correction, I win."

With a growl, he slammed into her, bringing them both to the ground before she managed to kick him off of her, standing quickly.

He got to his feet just as fast and attempted to slam her back onto the ground with his leg when she turned the tables, grasping his shirt, she managed to flip their positions and slam him right into the nearest tree, his breath leaving him momentarily.

Choking back a cough, he glared at her as she smirked, thinking she'd won, and grabbed her waist, turning their positions, throwing her backwards into the tree, "A deal is a deal."

He turned to go get his flask when he felt her pull him back, "I don't think so." And with that she attempted to make him lose his footing and he grabbed onto her at the same time, both uncle and niece colliding into each other as he tried to keep his balance, managing to thrust them both into the side of the tree. The only thing supporting him was his hand on her shoulder and tree behind her, faces inches from each other.

He was so close she could feel his breath on her lips, and her heart caught in her throat as he leaned closer, eyes locked on hers and she knew in that moment, knew he felt for her what she had been feeling for him.

"Char…." Her voice sounded choked on his lips, she could feel how close his lips were to hers.

"Charlotte, my name is Charlotte."

His hand wound in her hair and she could see him struggling with his emotions behind veiled eyes as she reached out, pulling him closer, feeling his excitement, knowing he wanted her as much as she wanted him, had been wanting him.

He growled his hand curling into a fist as he punched the wall beside her head, "No….this is…this is fucked up. I am fucked up…" He shook his head and just as quickly as he had pinned her, he released her, his other hand letting go of her hair, walking off as fast as he could.

She ran a hand through her hair, her body on fire…. She knew it was considered wrong, immoral, disgusting, not meant to be, and yet it felt like the most….right thing in the world.

"Who says?" She demanded as she finally moved away from the tree and towards him, snapping out of the trance he'd put her in.

He growled again, moving abruptly away from her. "We can't Charlie! This is wrong, I'm sorry."

And with that he walked off again, more like stormed off towards the river, leaving her alone near the roaring fire they'd built.

She wrapped her arms around herself and sighed, debating whether or not to go after him.

* * *

Miles kicked the ground, watching dirt fly in the air as he stood next to the river, listening to the sounds of the water running. He couldn't believe he did that, lost control…..he almost…..he shuddered. He would have to distance himself, he couldn't do this to her, it wasn't right. Ben would fry him within an inch of his life if he knew and Rachel…she would have his balls on a platter.

Yep he was a first class idiot

Perverted

Lusting after his niece

So close to taking her in the middle of the fucking forest

This would be the longest journey of his damn life

But he couldn't do this, not to himself and not to her.

* * *

Nightfall came too quickly and the trio set up camp for the night, Danny falling straight to sleep, exhausted walking for days and from training against Monroe with not just the gun but hand to hand combat in case he found himself without any weapons.

The fire burned, crackling over the wood as Rachel and Monroe stood on either side of it, attempting to warm up from the chill in the air.

"You ever wonder what could have been."

The question burned in the air and Rachel sighed, moving away from her sleeping son.

"No."

He chuckled softly as she put the pendant in her sack. "You are lying."

She shot him a glare over her shoulder, "No I am not."

"Yes you are." He moved closer and suddenly his breath was on her neck as she stood up, goose bumps prickling over her neck and arms.

She swallowed, "Stop it."

"Why?"

"Because….there can never be an _us."_

He breathed on her neck, gently, "I don't recall you having an issue before…."

She attempted to move away, feeling his hand gently grasp her arm, pulling her back, "That was before….they rescued me….and I wasn't in my …. right mind."

She cursed herself for stammering over herself, but he was very distracting and she refused to give into him, he was just using her, just wanting to pass the time and she wouldn't be his plaything.

"Make no mistake Rachel Matheson…." He spoke, roughly turning her around in his arms, "I will make you mine in every way." And before she could protest, his lips crushed hers, the memories flooded her mind and she felt him grip her as close as possible as her lips moved of their own violation going against her wishes.

Suddenly reality gripped and her and she realized just who was kissing her and where they were and who was in close proximity to them and she growled, pushing him away before letting her hand draw back, the slap echoing around their makeshift campsite.

Before he could say anything or react, she'd turned on her heel and headed towards her own roll, back to him.

He grasped his face, his cheek stinging and he was sure a red mark was there. Normally he would be angry, normally he would have yelled at her and maybe throw her to the ground, normally he would have been completely livid…..but this was far from normal, and he knew her better than she thought he did…..she was mad alright but it wasn't directed at him, she was mad at herself for the feelings she had developed for him and he would bring those to surface real soon. She would be his no doubt, and he wouldn't be taking no as an answer.


End file.
